Wanted
by PinkDrink
Summary: Hello Mr. Masen," She greeted. "How did you know my name?" I stammered.. "I've been watching you for some time now, keeping an eye on you.." Her golden eye's pierced into my soul I had seen her as well... R&R better then summary seems!
1. The Angel

**This is my newest story and I hope that everyone enojoy's it now I have had my awsome betta who is helping me with nomad Bella help me with this so everyone give thanks to jadesabre75... And I have been working on this story for a little while wich is why I havn't put a new chapter for my others so I have a few more chapters under my belt for this one and I want at **_**least**_** THIRTEEN reviews before I put up the next chapter.... Now that's not really shooting for the stars so I think that we should be able to get it lol So I want you to read this chapter tell me what you think and review easy peasy promise... lol **

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CARACTERS - DER DE DER_**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**The Angel**

I was looking at the local newspaper for a more reliable job. Working as a Piano teacher was not helping to pay the bills, and small children often change their minds on learning to play the piano. I had just left a young girl who decided she was done with the piano. 'Not cool enough' had been her reasoning.

I was working as a piano teacher to earn my way through collage to get a more professional job. Hoping for something at a school or something with a little more meat. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to afford classes for this semester so I needed to find a better job, pronto.

I glanced up from the paper and across the street and saw her again. I have come to believe that she is an angel in all her flawless perfection. I had seen her a few other times at a far off distance. She was looking at me intently with a small smirk playing on her full lips. I lifted my head more to get a better view since I knew once I took my eyes off her she would be gone again. At least that's what usually happened.

Her golden eyes seemed to watch my every breath and I felt as though she could see straight through my soul. My first glimpse of her had been a few years ago, just after I moved to the city. After my parent's death I picked up and moved out to Seattle to start school and become an adult. At age 17, the youngest to graduate in my class, finding a job was not easy nor was finding a place to live. Somehow I managed it, even though my parents didn't have a lot of money to leave me when they died. So I was on my own again…something I was starting to get used to.

This beautiful creature that flitted in and out of my vision started to make me doubt my sanity after a while. There was no way she was real. She was to perfect in every way and it irked me a little that every time I saw her it seemed that her eyes zeroed in on me. No matter where I was.

So I watched her intently, drinking her image in as a bus drove past. And of course as soon as the view was clear again she was gone. I looked back to my paper and shook my head. I was so lonely and yearned for some kind of conversation with an actual person.

Being nineteen now, I feel that I should start having adult relationships but you need to be rich in order for a woman to give you the time of day. That is why my Angel was so intriguing to me. I only saw her once in a great while, about every three months maybe. The last few months though I have spotted her about every two weeks. I think my delusions are getting much worse.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't see her again for a while and walked to my apartment. It wasn't the Hilton but the rent was all I could afford and it was a roof over my head. I could not complain that I was not living in a wonderful flat with a jetted tub. No, I was lucky if I could have a warm shower everyday.

When I reached the top steps I saw that my apartment door was ajar once again for the third time this month. Well It's a good thing I don't have anything of value, I thought to myself. Most of my things I had sold to earn some extra cash. I only had bare essentials of sentimental value; pictures of my parents and a couple of books I couldn't part with.

I pushed my door open slowly, hoping that who ever had been in here was gone by now and stepped over the papers strewn across the floor. Picking up the pieces of furniture that were upturned in their wake. Why they had to destroy the place is beyond me... I threw my keys onto the table next to the door and walked down the hall to my room, peeling off my coat.

I started the shower and was surprised that it was actually warm so I jumped in quickly. Enjoying the warmth as long as I could, relaxing my muscles and mind as I stood in the shower. I tried not to think of my Angel until I was going to bed because after a warm shower I really didn't want to take a cold one. I really needed to find a 'real' girlfriend.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around the lower part of my body then bent over the sink and started to get ready for bed. The hot water lasted longer than I had originally thought. I walked towards my room and on my bed was a dream come true.

I stood frozen, gazing at her in all her beautiful glory. She had on a white cotton dress, the one that I had seen her in earlier today, and a black coat was laid out to the side of her. My heart beat frantically, my delusions were getting out of control...

"Hello Mr. Masen." She said as though she were holding her breath.

"How do you...my name...who are... you?" I stammered like an idiot at the sound of her perfect voice. Better then my imagination could come up with.

"I have been watching you for sometime now. Keeping an eye on you." She smiled slightly.

"But...why?" I asked, not fully believing that I was still conscious. I must have fallen in the shower....

"There really isn't much time to explain." She took a deep breath and her eye's turned from a beautiful golden color to a dark Onyx. I would have been frightened if it wasn't for the fact that it only made her more beautiful.

"Alice...." She choked out.

I turned to look behind me and saw a small pale woman standing behind me smirking at my angel. Her black hair was short and spiked in different directions. I don't know why but I didn't want her to go near my Angel. I turned my body to face her fully and spread my arms out to hide my Angel from her.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Oh dear," She laughed in an enchanting bell like way. "You should get dressed…quickly." Her expression turned serious as she looked over to my Angel.

"Alice is on our side, Mr. Masen. I suggest you do as she says." My angel stood up fluidly and glided over to my closet, tossing out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, then I turned to see my two guests had yet to leave.

I blushed slightly and looked down, then back to my angel. "Are you two going to watch me?" I asked, noticing that the small one called Alice was holding onto my angel by the shoulder. "You should at least tell me what the hell is going on. This is one weird ass dream..." I mumbled the last part.

"This is no dream, Edward. And you-" Alice was cut off by the glass window shattering behind me.

Every thing that happened next was to quick for me to keep up with. My angel grabbed me and pulled me behind her with inhuman strength for a man, let alone a woman. She held me against the wall, her body acting as a shield against whatever had shattered my window. I looked around slightly disoriented and in awe.

Before me stood three people dressed in black. They all had pale skin, just like Alice and my Angel had with only their hair colorings being different. The first one I noticed had black hair while his other male companion has his golden brown hair tied behind him. The third member of the group was a small woman with dark brown hair, she looked to be fifteen or so. Their eyes were a crimson color and I couldn't help but think what could be the cause of that.

"Why Bella, so nice to see you again.." The tall black haired man smiled mockingly.

"Unfortunately I can not say the same for you." My angel hissed in an inhuman way. "You will not succeed in this mission, Felix."

"Oh dear Bella I'm sure even Alice can tell you the odds are in our favor tonight." The small girl stated.

"Oh Bree...how I am so glad you are wrong..." Alice smirked.

Suddenly there was a crash behind me, coming from my living room, two men barreled through my bedroom door backing Alice as she continued to smirk at the three intruders. "It's about time you show up." My angel (aka Bella) smiled at them.

"Get him out of here, Bella, We'll meet up..." The leaner of the two newly arrived ordered.

Bella wasted no time as she growled at the others and backed us slowly out of my room. Alice threw her my clothes and before I could even think to reach out for them she had me in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked frantic, but still thinking I was asleep on my shower floor.

"Shut up and put your cloths on." She hissed low.

I tried to pull my pants up, but I was starting to think there was no dream about this, that maybe my angel wasn't an angel but really a demon sent to torture me and drive me mad. And the others in my home well they were only getting their kicks off by watching.

I finally pulled up my pants and was about to button them when Bella pushed me against the wall and did them up herself. "Too slow." She mumbled as she threw my shirt on me and buttoned me up. She then wrapped her hand around my wrist and pulled me along. I tried with all that I had to stop her and turn her around to face me.

"Just tell me what this is?" I asked, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Do you believe in the things that go bump in the night, Edward?" She asked, stopping in front of a black Volvo, with tinted windows.

"What dose that even mean?" I asked as she threw me into the passenger seat. She didn't answer me until she had gotten into her own seat and started the car. .

"Listen I need you to really pay attention to what I am saying okay. I don't have time for a first grader." She hissed pulling out of the alleyway and onto the busy street. "You have seen me watching you a few times, correct."

"Yes...I have. Why."

"I have been watching out for you for the past three years, Edward. Trying to keep you safe, to keep you human."

She stopped for a moment letting me swallow what she was saying. "Your blood sings to me, Edward. It was hard to stay on the bed when you came out of your bathroom. I'm not sure your any safer with me then you are at your own home with them." She said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean... my blood?" Incoherence was taking over... what the hell was this crazy broad talking about!

"I'm a vampire, Edward. As is Alice and the two men that came in and had our backs. The three people that jumped threw your window, were vampires as well." She paused looking over at me. Her eyes narrowed as she took in my expression.

I burst out in laughter. "Please, spare me your crazy talk..." I gasped still laughing at her. "Which side of crazy did you come from anyway?"

"Edward I am entirely serious." She stated in a matter of fact way,

"Ooookayyyy...You can drop me off right here on this corner.." I said seriously now.

"I can not do that." She frowned taking her eyes off me for the first time.

"What!? Why!?" I hollered. _Now this is ridiculous, you should be happy the girl is here... No she is crazy and probably going to take me to some round table and sacrifice me..._

"Those three vampires are not the only ones that want you on their side Edward. If I let you out now, they'll kill you, or worse. You don't want what they have to offer." She stared into my eyes willing me to understand.

"Why were you watching me for so long?" I asked.

"Because I was assigned to you. We tried to keep you human for as long as possible. You must believe me... It isn't an option anymore..." her tone turned to one that made me want to cry.

"So what, you're going to kill me or worse then?" I asked angrily.

"No Edward. I will do nothing of the sort. I am taking back to our gathering place where you will meet with Carlisle." I knew she was taking me somewhere to sacrifice me.

"What do you want with me? You are talking like a crazy person and _I don't have time for a first grader_." I stated copying her words from earlier.

"Carlisle should answer these questions for you. Edward it's taking all I have not to kill you this second. Please understand that I can't control myself much more... then I am." She sighed and I noticed she wasn't breathing.

It hit me fast and hard. She was telling the truth. The way her eyes changed in my room, the feel of her cold skin. I reached over and ran a finger over her arm confirming my thoughts. I was in a car with a real live vampire... the pale skin, their eyes... their eyes... Oh my God!

"Let me out of the car!" I shouted, catching her off guard for a moment.

"I can't do that." She hissed.

"Let me out now or I'll-" I was cut off by the car slamming to a stop in another alleyway.

"Or you'll What, Edward?!" She hissed, getting out of the seat and coming to my side of the car.

"I won't hit a woman, but I will defend myself. Let me go!" I growled, not nearly as impressive as she would have.

She started to laugh without humor, and grabbed my elbow pulling me from the car and deeper into the alley. She tossed my up against a wall and glared at me. This goddess of a woman was so much smaller then me, but the strength she possessed was starting to support her story.

"Look." She snapped. " I don't want to fight with you. I DON'T want to hurt you. So let me show you, that you are not going to do anything unless I let you." She then grabbed the dumpster next to me and held it up higher then she should have been able to and threw it down the alley causing it to spillover.

She then came right up to my face and brought her hand back, I thought she was going to punch me but her fist went through the wall beside my head. A smirk graced her beautiful face when she saw me flinch away from her. Then she held my left shoulder while her other hand traced down my check and resting on my neck at my pulse point.

"You couldn't stop me if you wanted to, Edward." Her voice so low sending chills up my spine, but in a very pleasant way. "Please do not test me further." She whispered in my ear.

She threw me back into the car and we were on the road again. I sat in complete silence the rest of the way. Not entirely frightened. The opposite actually, but I was starting to see the struggle she was actually going through to keep me alive from herself. I had yet to see her breath since we entered the car again.

We made our way out of the city and were now surrounded by trees on ether side of the car. I was left wondering how the hell all this could have been happening. Vampires, how could we not know they were real? How could this have anything to do with me? And what the hell did they want with me?

A few hours after leaving my apartment we pulled up to a white house that looked more like a mansion than anything. It was hidden deep in the woods and there was no way I could come close to guessing where we were. The way that Bella was driving, well I had very few clues to go on.

"Now what?" I asked quietly.

She opened her door slightly and looked back at me. "Now you are going to talk with Carlisle, he'll explain everything... I need to get some fresh air and hunt."

"But what if they kill me?.." I asked trailing off and slightly frightened at the idea.

She paused, her whole body freezing as she turned her eyes to me. They had darkened from their earlier warm color and were now murderously black. "I won't go far."

With that she got out of the car and I followed suit not wanting to be left behind and not really knowing what else to do. I debated for a second that maybe I should make a run for it but I can only assume that she is unnaturally fast as well as strong. I sighed heavily, looking around for another creature that can go bump in the night. _Jeez when I heard that as a child I never took it literally._

"Hello." Bella had a small silver phone pressed to her ear as we came closer to the front door. She stopped and I stopped right behind her. "No Alice.... Well I'm glad you had faith... Yes we are.... See you then..." She sighed in exasperation. "Keep it to yourself please."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They are on their way back, the others, the ones that broke in through the window ran off. Come on you need to see Carlisle now." She led me into the house and strangely enough it looked like a normal everyday house.

I stopped momentarily at the front door admiring the beauty of the home that I could never have in my wildest dreams. I chuckled at the irony. _In a house I could never have with the woman I could never have. Wait I'm sure I could in my dreams, but that's besides the point.._

"Bella.." A caramel haired woman walked down the steps slowly, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're home. Where are Alice and the others?"

"They are on their way. The terrible three ran off." Bella smiled sweetly embracing the woman. "Esme this is Edward. Edward, Esme my mother of sorts." She laughed silently.

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed." Esme smiled sweetly at me moving towards me. Bella reached out and grabbed her arm, shaking her head slightly. Esme nodded simply and smiled again.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly is going on here? Who is this Carlisle? I want some damn answers, I've been silent long enough. Tell me what the hell you people/ things want." I said harshly.

Esme seemed to coil away from me as I called them things and Bella glared at me, her fists unclenching and clenching. Shit. "Mr. Masen, you will have respect..." she was cut off.

"No, no Bella it's alright." Esme smiled reassuringly to her. "I can understand you are confused. Follow me." She started to go back up the stairs.

I took a step to follow when Bella grabbed my elbow roughly. I glared at her; tired of the tricks her beauty has already played on me. I was ready to know what the hell they wanted. "What?" I hissed lowly.

"Never. Speak. To her. That. Way. Again." Bella's voice was low and menacing. "Understand?"

"Bella dear. Come now, Carlisle is waiting." Esme called, looking at Bella as if she were in for a scolding later.

I walked the rest of the way up the steps to a large oak door at the end of a long hallway. Esme tapped lightly, and a man's voice could be heard on the other side. 'Enter' He said politely.

"Carlisle, Bella has returned with Edward." Esme smiled lightly, motioning for us to enter and shut the door behind us quietly.

"Very good, Bella." He winked at her. "Edward I'm Carlisle and Bella is my 'Adoptive daughter' so to speak. Do you know why we brought you here?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed dramatically, dropping down into a chair. "Not at all, could some one please explain to me why Bella has been watching me for three years, what the hell those guys wanted at my apartment, what vampires have to do with me and oh yeah let not forget... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I was seething with anger and impatience.

Bella's hand slammed against my shoulder bringing me up from chair and against a wall. Jesus she was strong. She brought her face up to my neck and opened her mouth, a hiss came out loudly. Carlisle cleared his throat, and Bella's hold loosened.

"Bella. Why don't you get some fresh air, maybe go hunt." Carlisle suggested. Her head snapped towards him quickly and she murmured something so fast I couldn't catch a word. Carlisle's mouth twitched. "He'll be safe, you have my word."

This confused me, because she at this point was ready to kill me. Or at lest that's what it felt like. Bella looked back at me and her eyes softened slightly then froze again. "Fine." She dropped me to the floor.

I braced myself against the wall and took deep breaths, trying to slow my heart rate. _I almost like how rough she is with me… in a sick sort of way I'm just glad she puts her hands on me at all._ I shook my head and returned to my seat. Bella was already out the door.

"I apologize for putting you in this situation, Edward. But it has become unavoidable at this point. Bella has been watching you for a few years now, keeping you safe..."

"Why?" I asked interrupting him

"I am going to have to start from the beginning, I need you to save your questions till after, okay? It will just make it easier for you if I explain everything with no interruptions." Carlisle smiled and sat down slowly. "You know that we are vampires, I'm sure that is a shock to you. We are vegetarians, only drinking from animals, though human blood is more desirable for most Vampires, my family and I have decided to change our diet along with a few others."

"Now we don't burn in the sun, nor do we sleep in coffins, or at all. The reason this has to do with you is because... some vampires have special powers while some are totally normal. Alice can see the future, her husband Jasper is an empath and Emmett has brought with him his strength. I believe that we bring our strongest trait from our human lives over with us. Bella has been watching you because, Alice had a vision of your importance to our way of life so to say. I'm sure Bella has mentioned how your blood calls to her, correct?" I nodded slowly.

"Well, she has grown very protective of you in the past three years, and also very impatient... as I'm sure you've noticed. She means well." He sighed. "The three men that broke into your apartment are part of another group of vampires called the Volturi, they aren't like us at all. They drink solely human blood, and have been around for many, many centuries. I'm not sure of a time when they were not in rule of our world."

"The head of the Volturi, Caius is a very cruel, power hungry creature. He and Aro have only turned people into vampires because of their power. Now back a few decades ago no one thought anything of it. No one paid any attention to them and what they were working on. Now though, things are quite different and it's time to overthrow them. The Vampire population is at an all time high and more and more crimes are caused by my kind."

"The few of us who are vegetarian and have sat back silently and watched as this happened, have had enough. We fear that soon the human race will be extinct and put in camps, and sold like common slaves were back in the day. We are taking a stand which brings me to why you are here."

I stared at him in disbelief, part of me wanting to believe him and do something about it, the other part knowing I couldn't do a thing about it and wanting out. I cleared my throat, waiting for him to continue.

"Edward, we have a friend whose power can tell us what type of powers a person is capable of. His name is Eleazar Denali and he-"

"WHAT!?" I asked shocked, I remember Eleazar, I had run into him at a music store while I was looking for some work. He had asked me what I was doing now and I told him I taught piano lessons, then he hired me for only a few lessons to his wife .Oh My God! "I had no idea." I whispered.

"Yes well, we can be very inconspicuous. Anyway, he saw you and came to us telling us that you were capable of a power that will help us immensely. This was when Alice had her visions. Now we would never consider turning you into a vampire, but you see we can no longer protect you outside of this house."

"So what are you saying? Are you asking permission?" I looked at him in shock.

"Yes and No. Bella disagrees with me on this but I felt it was necessary to keep you alive, to bring you here. That is why she is slightly agitated with you and me tonight. She didn't want us to make ourselves known to you, and I usually would agree with her but we can't let you slip into the wrong hands either. I had her bring you here because I know that you are all alone in this world. I know you are struggling right now, and I'm not bribing you at all Edward." He sighed again.

"I thought this would be easier, but I am proven wrong. Listen you don't have to become a vampire. I only ask that you stay here so we can watch you more closely. Our numbers are much higher this way then towards the city. Do you have any questions?" He stared intently at me.

"You are as crazy as Bella aren't you? You expect me to believe that there are these vampires that want to take over the human world and I can stop it? That-"

"I never said you could stop it." He interrupted me. "You would be of great help "

"Whatever. And I don't have to turn into a vampire but you won't let me leave here cause I can't be put into the wrong hands. Am I missing anything?"

"More than you will ever know." A bell like voice chimed in behind me.

I turned quickly to see it was Alice in all her pixie form standing in the doorway. I looked back to Carlisle to see him smile, like you would to a daughter that has been gone on vacation. Alice danced into the room and over to Carlisle, hugging him quickly.

"I'm glad everyone made it home safely." Carlisle smiled.

"I told you we would." She rolled her eyes, then turned to me. "And you, do you know that you are the biggest headache I have ever had. Make up your mind already." She laughed an enchanting sound.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well up until a few minutes ago I saw you with-"

"That's enough Alice." A growl erupted from behind me. I knew who it was before I even thought of turning around.

"Oh come on Bells. You know I'm always-"

"Alice!" She hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Girls." Carlisle called in a stern tone. I almost laughed at them when Bella and Alice looked down. "I think you should take Edward to his room, show him where everything is. Edward, this is my office feel free to come talk to me anytime."

"Sure." I muttered. Like I had any kind of a choice...

I followed Bella up to the third floor to a large guestroom. Not anything special, but it was large enough to be considered a hotel suite, with a large king sized bed an oak dresser, and a flat screen TV Yeah real nice and cozy... I turned to see Bella watching me intently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you anymore." She said in a low voice, looking down.

"Well to my knowledge, you have no control over that." I smiled softly to her. "Though you could control your temper."

"It's very difficult. I don't expect you to understand..." She eyed me for a moment almost like she were deciding something.

"May-"

"Here are some clothes we bought for you, I'm sure they will all fit. The bathroom is through that door." She pointed behind me where I could see the darkened bathroom. "And you also have a closet full of clothes. Why you need so many..." She trailed off.

"Well I guess sense I'm being held against my will. Might as well make myself comfortable." I sighed kicking off my shoes. "You can lock me in now." I said sarcastically.

"Edward." Bella whispered. I looked at her beautiful face and felt my heart strings tug. Then she cleared her throat. "You are free to roam the house and even outside... just...just let me know where your going okay..." She half smiled and stepped out of the room, then snapped her head out to the hall way and back to me.

"Did you get a chance to eat yet? Esme said she made some delicious steak and potatoes if you're hungry." Bella asked me sweetly. Her mood swings were really giving women a bad name at this point. But it didn't mean I didn't find her any less attractive..._ throw me against a wall anyday_.

"I am quite hungry actually." As if on cue my stomach growled.

"Well then... do you want to come down for dinner or would you like me to bring it to you?" She smirked at my bodily functions.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot Bella, I have been taking care of myself for a while now." I stepped back into my shoes and walked towards the hallway.

"Yes. Not very well if I say so myself. I saw the things you would eat." She shook her head. " At least now I…we won't worry about you starving." She stumbled over her words.

I rolled my eyes, finding I was becoming more comfortable by the minute. I think it was mostly to do with the friendly tone to Bella's voice that was making this easier for me. They could have me in a dungeon sleeping on the stone cold floor and as long as she came in once a night and wished me a good night I would be okay. _Okay that's exaggerating a bit, but you get my drift._

* * *

**R&R AND ALSO SHOULD I START ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ADOPTED OR DO A SEQUAL? ANYWHO REMEMBER WHAT I SAID THIRTEEN REVIEWS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE POSTED... SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ALL ON A CLIFF HANGER.. THEN I WOULD GET THE RESPONSE I'M AFTER!! HAHA**

**PINK DRINK :)**


	2. Arguments, and Decisions

**Chapter 2**

**Arguments, and Decisions**

She didn't know that I had caught her, because when I would turn my head she would look away quickly. Esme was oblivious to this. I didn't see any other vampires while I was down stairs so I wasn't sure how many more there actually were.

When I finished eating, Esme took my dish and started to clean, when I protested she gave me a stern look saying 'no guest in my home will clean there dishes' I smiled and thanked her again before heading up the stairs. I had hoped Bella would come 'tuck me in' so to speak. She said goodnight to me at the bottom of the stairs and disappeared outside.

I climbed into the bed and curled into the ball I was so used to sleeping in. I hadn't realized how exhausted I actually was until this moment. My eyes were heavy and I closed them willingly to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke to the extra weight being put onto my bed. My eyes slowly opened and I saw the most beautiful image. Bella was sitting next to my sleeping form smiling softly. Her golden eye's danced with excitement.

Not knowing where my courage came from I reached up and kissed her softly on her lucious lips. I was surprised when she started to deepen the kiss. Pushing me back onto the bed and smiling against my lips.

Our tongues dance wildly together, and I sucked on her bottom lip. My hands started to wonder up and down her sides grazing her breasts with my thumbs. I started to harden painfully. I needed her. I needed to be inside of her, to feel her all around my throbbing member.

Suddenly she was straddling me and my hips were grinding her wet center. She started to moan my name quietly, begging me to touch her. I was more then willing to comply. I moved one hand in between us and started to rub her bare clit, her hips bucking automatically in time with my fingers.

"Oh Edward." She moaned loudly.

"Bella, I want...to feel... you...." I groaned.

She sat up quickly and started to pull off her nightgown, showing me her beautiful naked body. I started to pant shamelessly, the need to be inside of her getting more intense. She helped me slip my boxers down my legs, my erect member popping forward in anticipation.

I turned us over so she was now underneath me and I was centered between her legs, kissing down her neck to her breasts. I suckled on her left while messaging her right. She moaned my name again loudly.

"Please Edward." She panted.

I made my way back up to her full lips and slid into her with ease. We both moaned in ecstasy. "Oh, Bella. You're so...Tight...God." I started to pump into her harder and faster.

I could feel her nails digging into my bare back, sure to leave marks later. I nipped and sucked on her neck, wanted to leave my own marks. I was getting closer to my climax. "Cum for me Bella." I panted.

"Yes!" She screamed, meeting my thrusts bringing me more inside of her. " OH God. Yes. Edward."

"Fuck Bella." I hissed as she sunk her teeth into my neck, The feeling sent me over the edge, She started to drink deeply.

That's when I realized I was actually dreaming and jolted awake. I was disappointed it was only a dream, and also a bit worried that I liked the dream more then I should.

I looked around a bit dazed and realized by looking out the wall sized window that it was only about six-ish in the morning. A box sitting next to the dresser caught my eye since it hadn't been there before. I got up and slipped my jeans on and walked over to it.

Opening up the flaps I saw that it contained my personal things from my apartment. A few pictures of my parents and the few I had of me growing up. The few yearbooks I had, and journals I used to keep. She must have had Alice and them bring them back for me...

Then I remembered that I would want to go back and get my Fathers pocket watch and Mothers ring that I had carefully hidden so not even the best of thieves could get them. I hid them under the floorboards in my closet, knowing at any moment I could get mugged. They were too precious to me to take any chances.

I lifted some of my old sheet music that was lying at the bottom of the box and my eyes bulged out. How did she know where I kept them... There was my father's watch wrapped in an old rag and my mothers ring was in a black satin ring box. She must have been watching me more closely then she led on..

I put everything back in the box and headed to shower and get dressed for the day. I still wasn't entirely sure what Carlisle wanted from me. I'm almost sure he wants me to stay human, but why say the things he said. He was right in a lot of what he said about me. I had no one left in the world. I was all alone. And things…well things could have been better.

After the warm shower I walked to the massive closet that Bella said was stock full of clothes. I would wonder if they had my size right but after what I found in that box I wouldn't doubt Bella or whoever going through my things while I was gone or asleep. _Shit. Probably means she knows how often I masturbate... shitshitshit_.

When I passed the large wall window I noticed two pale figures outside. At first glance it looks like they are just talking, but when I stopped to see who or what they were doing, I noticed it was Bella and the blonde vampire from last night.

She was crouched down, looking like she was ready to attack, though I couldn't see her face. And he looked like he was going to kill her as he mirrored her stance. My heart started to beat faster, and I felt adrenaline rushing in my veins. _I have to help her!!_

I turned swiftly to run down stairs and help Bella out of what ever was going on, not even realizing I still had a towel on or that I probably wouldn't be much help at all, when I bumped into a rock hard structure. I looked at what had stopped me irritated for a split moment when I noticed it was little Alice.

"Whoa. You okay?" She laughed.

"No. Why aren't you down there helping Bella!?" I asked angrily getting up from the floor and slipping my boxers on under my towel.

Alice continued to laugh, I narrowed my eyes and made to move past her.

"She doesn't need help, Edward."

"What do you mean she doesn't need help look outside, for Christ's sake!" I hollered.

"They're practicing, silly. She's fine. Look." Alice then turned me back towards the window and I found myself looking down at a smiling Bella.

"Wha... I just saw them fighting…or getting ready to fight any ways." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know, I came to stop you before you did something that got you hurt or worse." Alice smiled sweetly. "What did you plan on doing once you got out there Edward?"

"I-I don't know... Something... I would have came up with something sooner...or…" I stammered. Of course there really was nothing I could do if they were fighting. "No, I got nothing now that I can sit and think about it." I admitted

"I think it's precious that you would have tried though." She laughed lightly. "Bella would have been so furious with you though."

"What are they practicing for?" I asked still watching as Bella pounced on that blonde guy, and him throwing her towards the trees.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, but I don't always listen to what I'm not supposed to do..." She giggled looking down at the two vampires fondly. "Eventually, we'll have to fight the Volturi guard there is no way around it. Well yet any ways. That blonde Vampire practicing with Bella is my husband Jasper."

My head whipped towards her, to fast for my liking but I couldn't believe what she was telling me her husband... What the... "Your husband?" I asked

"Yes." She said shortly. "Vampires can have husbands and wives too. And adopted children. We aren't the soulless creatures you humans have made us out to be. We do have feelings too." Her lip jutted out in a pouty way, making me regret my disbelief.

"I just never thought... Well congratulations." I didn't really know what else to say.

Just like it had never happened Alice was smiling again. "So where was I... Ah yes. We will eventually have to fight, so my husband is training us on different ways of fighting. He used to be in the confederate army and has the most training when it comes to fighting so..." She trailed off, finally meeting my open mouth confused gaze.

"You're going to have to get over the shock, Edward. I mean come on we are inhuman, we are immortal. Of course some of us are more then a couple decades old and still look as though we were changed yesterday."

I turned back to where Jasper and Bella were 'practicing' and cringed as Jasper tackled Bella to the ground, pretending to bite her jugular. "Why is Bella being trained?" I asked

"We are all going to have to fight. Maybe not all of us." She eyed me carefully. " But Bella needs to be able to defend yo- well she needs to know how to fight properly in order for us to succeed. Jasper is even training Esme, and me." Alice tried to reassure me and let me say it was not working.

"Well can't someone... I don't know protect you guys from fighting." I was really concerned about Bella more than anything.

"I think we can manage just fine." Alice smirked. "Besides I'm sure Jasper will make it quite boring for us. He'll do the soldier thing which is 'protect the women'." She rolled her eyes in playful annoyance.

"And who will protect Bella?" I cringed, as I didn't mean for that question to actually come out of my mouth.

"We all will. Edward, Bella is quite capable of taking care of herself, and I know that any one of us would do everything in our power to protect one another." Alice said this with such conviction I could not, not believe her.

I sighed looking down at Bella. It looked as though they were finishing up. I had such longing to talk to her building up that I wanted to get dressed quickly to see her. That is of course when I realized I was still half-naked, and Alice was still standing here.

"I already laid something for you to wear, out on the bed." Alice smiled and danced to the door.

"Thanks." I called to her.

I was sitting down to eat a breakfast that Esme had prepared for me. She reminded me so much of my own mother that I became a little sad watching her move about the kitchen at a human pace. I have missed my parents so much, and seeing these vampires act like a family made me long for mine.

"You know Esme. You don't have to dote on me." I smiled as she looked up at me. "I will be staying here for a while, so I should do these things on my own to earn my keep."

"Oh dear, please. I enjoy doing these things for all my children, only with the others I can't cook them a meal." She smiled sweetly and returned to wiping down the countertops.

"I do appreciate it." I thanked her.

I finished what was on my plate and stood to wash my dishes but Esme wasn't going to be having that. "The sooner you accept that she won't let you, the better off you'll be." Said an angel from behind me.

I smiled brightly and turned around. "How was your practice?" I asked.

"It was fun. I'm glad Alice stopped you from coming to the rescue though." She smirked.

"Yeah, I am to." I laughed nervously. "I'm sure I would have only been more of a distraction then helped."

"It's the thought that counts, dear." Esme chirped. "Bella, is Jasper ready for me?"

"Actually he wants us to start doing group fights. Two against one. He thinks it will better prepare us." Bella sighed, and turned to me. "I do wish Alice would learn to listen to us."

"I'm glad she doesn't. How else would I know what's going on if she did?"

"Edward, you're not supposed to know about any of this. We should have never brou- you know what? Never mind. It's done, so whatever." She shrugged her shoulders.

"When will Jasper be doing the group lessons?" Esme asked changing the subject.

"Tonight." Bella said glancing at me and away again.

"When?" I asked.

"Later." Bella said being evasive.

"Bella..." Esme started softly.

"No!" She growled. "None of you listened to me before, you will listen to me now, Mother."

"Bella. He is an adult, fully capab-"

"That doesn't matter. How can you even think…after Rose..." Bella sputtered.

"Who's Rose?" I asked, confused.

"Rose is my other daughter, Edward. You'll meet her when... Well when she cools down." Esme sighed walking out of the kitchen.

"What's going on Bella?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't agree with bringing you into our world." She almost whispered.

"What is so wrong about me knowing, about your world, Bella?" I asked, getting irritated.

"You're human, Edward. That is what's wrong with it." Bella glared at me. "It's bad enough that your blood is unbelievably appealing to me, now your scent is every where. Not to mention that you are in danger every minute of every day and I am responsible for you. I have to protect you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to listen to two sides of your brain arguing constantly?" She ended her rant with a huff.

"Then change me." I stated matter of factly.

"What?" She hissed.

"You heard me."

"Edward, that is exactly what I am fighting against. Ask Rose, when you meet her, She'll give you a million reason's why you don't want this life. Or lack there of."

"Carlisle gave me a choice and I have chosen." I said quietly.

"Why! Why would you want this!?" She screeched.

"Because I have nothing else!" My voice louder then I intended. "Listen, obviously you need more on your side-"

"No we don't. The numbers are even." Bella interrupted me.

"Bella, if that were true then why are you learning double fighting?" I rolled my eyes. "You need more on your side. I don't have anyone outside of here. You saw where I was living. You have been watching me for three years, you know as well as I do that I have nothing."

"You will never be able to have a family, Edward. You will never grow old. I know right now you think this is what you want, but I am here to tell you that after a few decades you're going to realize that's not the case. You're going to want a family, you're going to want to grow old with someone."

_I only want to be with you, Bella_. I thought. "I've made up my mind."

I could see the fire burning in Bella's eyes. They grew darker and her glare intensified, she was not happy. At all. I went to walk up to Carlisle's office when she grabbed my arm roughly.

"Where do you think you are going?" She growled.

"I'm going to find Carlisle."

"No. You're. Not."

"Yes. I. Am."

"Edward I-"

"Bella..." both our heads snapped in the direction of Alice's voice. "It is his choice, Bella."

"We brought him into this. It was fine when I was watching from afar, but we brought him into this and now he has no choice. I am going to give him the right one. I am giving you the choice and you WILL remain human." Bella growled at Alice and me.

"Bella, I told you what I saw. No matter what you do, you can't protect him." Alice said in a small sad voice, looking away from Bella.

Bella went silent she looked at Alice for a long moment, and then she turned her eyes to me. As I gazed into her eyes I saw them lighten back to the liquid gold they once were. She sighed and I saw the look of defeat, and sadness pass through her. She knew that there was no getting around this.

"I can't believe they actually brought you here!" A tall blonde super model hissed from the entryway to the kitchen. "Bella, I thought you agreed with me?"

"Rose I had to. Believe me, I didn't want to. I had no choice after Aro sent some men for him." Bella went over to her.

"And YOU! Alice, your visions are never clear as day. How do you know we can't protect him?" Rose hissed.

I stood back, because quite frankly she intimidated the hell out of me. She was incredibly beautiful but her demeanor screamed stay away. Alice took in a deep breath, rounded her shoulders and began to talk. What a brave little pixie...

"Rose, this is certain. Bella has been thinking of plan after plan to keep Edward safe and nothing will work. Once Edward decided he would be changed, I saw that he would make it." She argued

"Don't give me this bullshit again." Rose huffed. "Bella you kn-"

"Enough!" I shouted.

"Excuse me!?" Rose hissed, while Alice cringed and Bella moved a little bit closer to me, eyeing Rose.

"It is my life! Not yours, or yours. And certainly NOT YOURS!" I shouted pointing to first Alice then Bella and lastly Rose. "I'm a big boy, as hard as that may be to believe I can decide for myself and I already have."

Rose opened her mouth then closed it. Bella eyed her more then looked back at me and sighed. "He's right." She looked down.

"You are making _thee_ biggest mistake of your life!" Rose hissed and walked out of the room.

After a few more minutes of silence I decided to break it. "So that's Rose huh?"

"Yeah, she isn't really as bad as she seams." Alice tried to sooth.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"Okay well. Once you get to know her, maybe..." Alice trailed off.

"I'm going hunting." Bella said suddenly. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Edward. There is no turning back once it starts."

"Oh Bella! Now w-"

"Alice, Don't!" Bella hissed and made her way to the back of the house.

I looked after her for a long time until I felt Alice's hand on my arm. "She just need's to cool down. She'll be okay, after she hunts."

"Alice, what does she want you to hide from me?" I asked.

"Oh, well…um did you know Bella hates shopping?" Alice smiled. " Yeah and I was just thinking-"

"Save it. You're obviously not going to tell me." I sighed in aggravation.

"No. Sorry." Alice grinned sheepishly.

I walked away from the infuriating little vampire, almost rethinking my decision. Because if I became a vampire I would have to put up with her for the rest of eternity. Hmmm. Put up with Alice, and win Bella's heart... or... leave and wander alone for all of time. The options are really laughable. .

I felt a strange sort of excitement boiling inside. Part of me was relieved that I would actually be involved in something bigger then the everyday of a 'humans' life. The other part of me was scared shitless, cause if I was being honest with myself, I had no clue what becoming a vampire entailed. I knew I would have to drink blood but what would the transformation be like?

I reached Carlisle's office and stopped for a split second, taking in a deep breath in an effort to calm myself. I had a feeling that if he sensed any sort of apprehension he wouldn't go through with it.

With one last deep, long sigh, I lifted my fist up to knock.

"Come in Edward." Carlilse's voice was light. I opened the door and stepped into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well... I have been thinking about what we discussed... and.... I've decided."

"Mm.... Yes I heard." He smiled, looking up at me from his paper work. "Bella isn't very happy is she?"

"No, probably not." I sighed again. "But as you may have heard. It is my choice." I said with finality.

"It is. But, you should know that we would protect you even if this were not what you want. That is why I didn't listen to Bella when she argued with my decision."

"I'm sure you would. I do believe that." I took a seat in the chair across from him. "I don't have anything in the outside world, as you know, and I know that this is an important fight, for you and all of man kind." Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but I lifted my hand to stop him. "I want to help. I can help, I know this. So..."

"As long as you are sure Edward. Then I see no reason to not proceed. I'll have to prepare, and see to a few other things before I get started."

"Of course. When should I expect to be changed?" I asked curiously.

"Tonight, probably." Carlisle stood up fluidly and walked to the door, me following behind him. "I'll have Esme cook you a final meal, if you will." He said with amusement. "Any suggestions on what you want?"

"Heh... Not really." I laughed nervously.

"Alright then I'll see you tonight." He smiled and vanished down the steps.

I walked up to my room and sat on the bed thinking of anything that I wanted to do before my change. There wasn't much I felt I was missing out on. I did wish that Bella wasn't angry with me, but hoped she would eventually see my reasoning behind it_. It's not like she could stay mad at me forever...Right?_

* * *

**Sooo I hope everyone isn't to mad at me for not updating sooner I guess asking for that many reviews was to much LOL so I'm going to submit this next chapter just because I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer lol anywho thank you for the reviews I have gotten and I WILL be updating my other story nomad bella tomorrow and I want some answers on the whole Adopted should I do a sequal or add on? ANYWHO I JUST GOT MY LAB TOP FIXED AND MY BROTHER IS COMING HOME FINALLY AFTER TEN YEARS OF BEING IN THE AIRFORCE so please don't be to upset with me for my lack of.....compitment I will do better lol THANKS AGAIND GUYS YOUR AWSOME!!**


	3. Interuptions

**Here is chapter three that I promised... AND i hope that it is to all of your likeing.... Some of you want bella to flirt with edward a little more and I TOTALLY agree! But as I was writing it came out less obvious of her affections. but I promise I WILL make the up coming chapter's more....physical LOL well not the next chapter but you'll see... ANYWAY_ I love the reviews PLEASE keep them coming!!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... aND I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT LOL!!_**

**Chapter 3**

**Interuptions**

**B-POV**

I was running in the forest behind our home, searching…for what? Well I'm not really sure, I needed some serious answers. Edward had decided he wants to become a vampire. He was right in his argument, and all the things he said, but I just wanted something better for him.

I had watched him for three years, and I had grown attached. I was never close enough to him to get over the blood lust I had for him, but I like watching him. The way he sat down to eat every night, watching the tiny black and white TV. After a while I realized he was alone. He never had company but I had hoped that someday he would meet the perfect girl and settle down.

Part of me really, really hoped that day would never come. The selfish part. The other part of me wished it would. I hated to see him all alone, because he always looked so.... unhappy. Especially after his parents died. I thought after a year he would snap out of it at least a little. I would see women come on to him, but it was almost like he was oblivious to it. Not really seeing that they were trying to pick him up.

I was undoubtedly attracted to Edward. For a human he was unbelievably sexy. His hair screamed sex, his body.... chanted 'fuck me'. Almost everything about him was appealing to me and had I been human I would have drooled over him. I guess in a sense I do now. After watching him for so long I guess you would say I became a tad bit obsessed though honestly I didn't know who wouldn't be.

When Alice had her vision that Aro had discovered Edward and was sending some men to retrieve him, I was frightened. Carlisle saw the glimpse of fear in my eye's before I could cover it up, then he sent me to retrieve Edward. I didn't want to. I fought tooth and nail. But I suppose that since I was sorta obsessed with him it wasn't that hard to win the argument, especially when they said he would die.

I couldn't let myself think about Edward not existing because it was much to heartbreaking. He was one of the most interesting humans I had ever observed. I knew that I had to protect him. So I thought 'Fine I'll bring him here, into our world' I never thought Carlisle would offer him to become a vampire. I thought... Well I don't know what I thought, I didn't want to admit to myself that, that would be a possibility.

I wanted Edward to stay human. I wanted him to have the life Rose never could. Though Rose and I were on the same page of why he should stay human, her reasons are much different than mine. She wants him to stay human because she hates this life she was dealt. Even though she has Emmett, she longs for the things he can't give her.

Me, well I never wanted kids. Even after a few decades that has never changed. I don't hate the life I was dealt, but I don't like it ether. This life is very lonely, especially since everyone in my family has their significant other but me. I'm the odd man out. Always alone, and I don't want that life for Edward.

Which brings me to Alice. She is the most infuriating little thing I have ever had to deal with. I love her to the core and I know she means well. She has been having these visions recently that... Well they just don't make any sense, mostly because she edits. A lot. She assumes that Edward and I will become an item. I knew what she was thinking the second she opened her mouth in the kitchen, and I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Edward.

I don't think that I'm not good enough for Edward, that's not why I'm so hesitant. No, it's because there are so many of my kind out there, male and female but why would he want to be with me? Really? So when she opened her mouth I had to stop her, because Edward doesn't need to think that I am his only choice. Besides, if we really think about it, I hardly know him... well he hardly knows me.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped running until I caught the scent of my 'father' coming after me. Carlisle was a good man, and I know he wouldn't intentionally put someone in danger. I knew this would have to be the only choice for Edward, for Carlisle to do it.

"Bella.... Can I speak with you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not angry with you... anymore." I stated, knowing he was worried about that.

"So you believe Alice?"

"Yes I do. And I realized that this is not my decision, I just didn't want him to make it for the wrong reasons.." I smiled at my father.

"Well, you don't want him to go away forever ether, do you?"

"No, of course not." I sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry my child, I won't loose control."

"When are you doing it?" I asked

"Tonight, I need to let everyone know. I thought you should know, in case you wanted to stay away for the next couple of days. I know how-"

"I don't think I can stay away." I said quietly.

"Ah. I see." Carlisle's frown turned up slightly. "Why do you fight what Alice has told you she saw so much then?"

"Because, there are so many to choose from. Besides a newborn isn't going to be thinking about who they like more for a long time."

"Hmm, well." Carlisle sighed. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "I need to hunt and then I will be back to the house. You should let every one else know what's going on tonight."

"I will."

We separated paths then, Carlisle going off to find his meal, me going to say goodbye to the human side of Edward.

E-pov

I was laying on my bed, reflecting on my life. On all those little choices you make to lead you to where you find yourself now. I honestly don't know how anything in my life led me to this point now, all I know is that there is no turning back now. I knew the moment I saw Bella for the first time that I didn't want to go back. Though at the time I didn't know what that meant.

There would be some things I would miss once I was no longer human. But I knew I wouldn't miss being alone. Even if I didn't end up with Bella, I would still have her in my life I hoped. I wouldn't miss getting sick, or going hungry, or when the hot water ran out... I definitely wouldn't miss any of those things.

What Bella was saying before about growing old with someone, and having a family of my own, I did agree with her to a point. I would miss those things. I would miss not having someone running around and screaming 'daddy'. But I had never found anyone I would want to share that with, besides Bella. And I know she couldn't share those things with me now. So I figure I was only loosing a small bit of my dream. And we wouldn't grow old together, but rather live together forever.

I only hoped I could actually win the girl and that in time she would feel about me how I was feeling about her. Even if it didn't then at least I could spend my day's being around her and the others without worrying about how difficult it would be for her. Yes I made the right decision and who knows how things would turn out.

Another important dealmaker for me was the fact that I would be able to protect her the way she was going to protect me if I stayed human. Watching her and Jasper 'practice' this morning, had really made me 'see the light' so to speak. It seemed like everyone had someone to look out for them but her. I would be that for her. I would be strong enough to protect her.

A light tap on my door interrupted my thoughts and I took a deep breath. Assuming it was Carlisle coming to 'do the deed' I found myself hoping I would have gotten to see Bella one more time. "Come in." I called

"Edward." Bella greeted.

"Bella." I breathed, relieved.

"I just wanted to.... Well, I wanted to see if I could change your mind." she smiled sheepishly

"You're wasting your time." I smiled.

"Yeah. I know." She closed the door behind her and sat on my bed across from me. "I hope your doing this for the right reason's Edward. But I know you have already decided, so I came to say that everyone is going to leave-"

"Why!?" I asked somewhat frantically.

"Because, you might not affect them the same way you affect me, but blood is blood."

"So you're not going to be here?" I frowned. "I'm going to be here alone." This is not what I wanted. Being alone was a horrible feeling.

"No, no. I'm..uh..staying actually." She looked down at me. "I don't know that I will be able to be in the room when Carlisle...but I will be close by."

"I would appreciate that." I smiled at her.

Bella seemed a bit stunned for a moment then shook her head slightly, clearing it. "Well.... I'm going.... I'm going to miss watching you do human things." She smiled looking away.

I knew if she could blush she would have been at the moment because at her statement I started to blush. "wha-what?"

She looked into my eyes in question. We sat quiet for a few moments when her eye's flashed with understanding.

"OH!" She laughed in realization. "I never watched when you were.... when you.... did those types of things."

"Thank God." I mumbled, knowing she probably still heard me.

"I meant. The way you would go about your day and when you slept." she smiled slightly.

"I'm sure that must have been boring."

"Not really. You don't realize the things you're missing til you can't do them anymore. You'll see what I mean eventually."

"Can you tell me what to expect?" I asked.

"Well, you're going to have newborn strength for the first year and your thirst is going to be difficult." Bella sighed, her perfect face scrunching up a bit. "It will be a while before you would be able to function in public again or focus on anything but the bloodlust."

"What do you mean? How long is a while?"

"Well if you don't have any 'slip ups' then it won't be too long, before you can go back into the public. It took me about ten years to control myself. You could be different though."

"So I am only going to want on thing for ten years?" I asked incredulously.

"Well..." Bella hesitated, then started to giggle. "Emmett was really focused on two things when he was changed. One more then the other."

"Who's Emmett, and what two things?"

"Emmett is Rosalie's husband... and the bloodlust of course, but that took second to his...um..." She cleared her throat. "Desire for Rose."

I flipped over onto my stomach, facing Bella. "You mean."

"Yeah, but like I said everyone is different." She smiled.

"Well it's not like I would be able to act on any desires for anyone so I guess I'm stuck with bloodlust then.." Oh how I wish I had won her heart by now.

"Don't worry, we'll all be here to distract you from the thirst. And I don't have the obligations the others have so you'll never be alone unless you want to be."

"As long as I have you." I said before I could think. I quickly looked up at her only to see her faint smile.

"Well Carlisle will be here soon and I need to tell everyone else to leave. We'll all be here when you wake up though." She made to leave when I asked her one last question.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes. Very much so." I could see the pain written all over her face. "You'll feel like you are on fire." She was looking at the wall, then she turned to face me, her golden eyes warming. "Just remember that it will be over soon."

"Thanks Bella." I said sincerely.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, closing my door behind her. I sighed I was not going to enjoy the pain part of this, I would just have to do what she said. I hoped that the change wouldn't take to long.

B-pov

I closed Edwards's door securely and started to walk down stairs, I can't believe he's actually going through with this. I had hoped that maybe he would change his mind by some miracle. I was so wrong.

As I made it to the bottom of the steps I noticed everyone had already dispersed, probably overheard our conversation and knowing that I was coming down to tell them it was time.

I sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle to return. I would need to leave the house until his scent wasn't so strong. I would wait outside the house, to oversee things. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to put Edward in danger ether. I should be fine outside and being in the fresh air would keep his scent away from me.

The door suddenly burst open, I jumped startled. "...Carlisle, what's..." I stopped short, Carlisle had a look on his face that told me we were in trouble.

"They're coming, and Alec is with them..." He looked around the house. "Where did everyone go?"

"How much time!?" I asked starting towards the stairs.

"We have fifteen minutes." Carlisle pulled out his phone and dialed. "Alice... Yes.... I need you to distract ... of course..." He shut the phone racing behind me to Edwards room.

My thoughts started to become frantic. How was I going to get Edward out of here? How did they know he was here? How many were with them? What's going to happen? I should fight t...I'll kill them all ...Edward...

The door swung open so fast and hard it stuck to the wall behind it. Edward jumped up, startled and looked at us with a confused look on him face. I was sure he could tell what was wrong in that moment. I knew that I didn't want to have to tell him. In a way I was glad we wouldn't be turning him yet, on the other hand he would be safer...

"Edward. There's been a change of plans. We're leaving." Carlisle said throwing a few cloths into a bag.

"They're coming." Edward stated. "Well how are you going to get me..." Edward eyed Carlisle for a long moment trailing off, and look of understanding came across his features. "You can't be serious. That's just... okay."

"Bella, you need to go down stairs and close the metal doors. I'll bring Edward in a moment." Carlisle instructed

"I... I don't... right." I stammered looking from Carlisle to Edward and back again.

"Bella. Trust me." Carlisle said.

E-pov

Carlisle was running around the room frantically throwing things into a bag, and Bella had just ran downstairs. I was oddly calm, I think because I was in shock of some sort. I knew to stay out of Carlisle's way, while he raced around the room. So I sat and waited for Bella to come back.

It seemed like she was even more frantic, like she couldn't think clearly, or thoughts were racing through her head faster then she could manage. I cleared my throat to get Carlisle's attention. He zipped up the bag quickly and froze in front of me.

"How did they find us?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Well I'm sure that Demetri is with them and he is a tracker... of sorts." Carlisle answered, as Bella came through the door.

"We need to go." Bella hissed.

"Where is everyone else? I'm sure you could take the three of them."

"They all left, overhearing our conversation earlier. There isn't any time Carlisle lets go." Bella rushed over to me and stopped. "I don't think he'll want me to carry him."

"You can't.... Well let's go." I held out my arms.

Carlisle threw Bella the bag and she slung it over her shoulder easily, racing over to the dresser to shove a few more things into the pockets. She was moving too fast for me to see what exactly. Then Bella jumped through the window and I jumped slightly on Carlisle's back.

"She's fine Edward." He soothed, jumping as well.

The three stories down were a rush to say the least. I thought for sure he was gong to land on his face. He didn't even land with a 'oomf' or anything. His landing was graceful as he moved smoothly into a sprint.

The speed that he ran at was incredible. I couldn't make anything out, but I felt the wind on my face and it was exhilarating as long as I didn't open my eyes that is. I didn't think Carlisle heard me when I asked him where we were going so I was surprised when he answered me, not even sounding winded.

"Hopefully we will loose them and take you somwh-" He was cut off as something hard crashed into him, sending us flying.

Our body's hit the ground and I was thrown from Carlisle's back to the forest floor while Carlisle's body dug into the ground from impact. I was disoriented and shook my head to clear it. When I looked around I couldn't see anything, but I could hear sound's of wild animals hissing, growling, and fighting all around me.

I knew for sure that I was going to die. There was no way Bella or Carlisle could get through this. I thought briefly of giving myself up but it was probably to late for that. Damnit! I wish he had changed me already... I suddenly heard Bella's voice she was closer to me then I had thought.

"Edward! Are you alright?" Her hands frantically moving all over my body.

"I..Think..So." I answered shakily.

"Get out of here!" I heard Carlisle roar in fury.

"Come o-" Somthing grabbed Bella from behind, her hands slipping away from my for arms.

"Bella!" I called through the growling and what sounded like thunder.

"Run Edward!" Bella screeched out. "Run Now!"

My brain only took a fraction of a second to obey her. I got to my leggs shakily but fast and started to run. I stumbled a few times catching myself just enough to throw my body forward. As fast as I thought I was I knew now that Vampires were much faster. _Hopefully they can distract them enough..._ my inner voice trailed off as I thought about what could happen to both Carlisle and Bella.

_I could never find the others in time... My beautifull Bella will be hurt..... I can't leave her behind....She told you to run... No I have to go back._

These jumbled thoughts raced through my head and I triped and skidded to a stop. I could still here what sounded like rocks being slammed together and a horribly sickning ripping sound, followed by the screeching sound of a wounded beast.

I hoped that it wasn't Bella, I turned around. My breath coming out fast and hard and I tried to run back the way that I had come, the only problem was that I had no idea what direction to go. the sounds surrounded me and I tried to follow them back.

Suddenly a pair of cold arms grabbed me from behind pinning my arms behind me. I started to kick and yell in fury, not knowing who had me. "Ah puny human, Aro will be right proud of me for my find." A younge male voice said. I knew I was fucked. I knew I was fucked royally.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I pleaded and kicked and wiggled uslessy. I needed to get to Bella, I needed to make sure she wasn't hurt._ FUCKFUCK FUCK _"BELLA!" I screamed one last time before somthing hard hit me in the head, throwing me into a pit of darkness.

--------

**B-POV**

I smelled them before I heard the sharp crack of Carlisle's body being hit and the destinct thump of Edward's body landing a few yards further. I had run slightly ahead keeping an ear out for the trouble that was coming.

The trouble was that my mind was focused on the rest of my family, and Edward, that I didn't even relize that Aro's men were so close. I raced over to Edwards body searching frantically all over. Checking for any injury he may have gotten. I asked him if he was alright, his voice was shaking and he sounded confused when he answered.

I reached out to grab him and run as Carlisle had instructed when a pair of cold strong arms wrapped around my body yanking me violently away from him. I screamed for him to run. Begged in my mind that he would make it away from us. I needed him to survive, I needed someone to protect him as I couldn't. As I was not good enough to keep him safe.

Shortly after his foot steps faded Rosalie and Emmett had joined us. Rosalie yanking the fawl creature from behind me and wripping his head off, while I free'd my self and jumped one of the three that had surrounded Carlisle, while Emmett had another one.

I circled my vultri slime a few times, hissing and snapping at one another. I faintly heard crashing rocks, knowing it was coming from our body's. I zeroed in on the male infront of me and in a split second when he lost his consentration I lunged for his throat ripping his head clean off with the force I put behind my body.

As Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle had finished there vampires I heard the one sound I didn't want to hear at that moment. Edwards deap voice screaming for me, in a way that I knew he was being taken by another but also knew that he was searching for me with desperation.

I raced as fast as I could in the direct his scent led, I knew I wasn't to far from where he was but suddenly his scent cut off. I couldn't smell him anylonger as if he had disapeared. "Edward!" I called.

No answer

_He's gone..._

_I lost the only thing I cared about..._

_It's all my fault..._


	4. He's Gone

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!! really they are great and make me want to keep going with this.. So I have decided to post this chapter sense I just got chapter five done and is now being looked at by my awsome Beta! So I'm going to start working on chapter six then chapter ten for _nomad bella_.. I would REALLY LOVE SOME IMPUT on what I should do with my _adopted_ story... should I finish it or make a part two? well anywho thanks for sticking with me I hope this chapter keeps you interested!!**

**Chapter 4**

**He's gone**

I was currently being drug around by my arm, my feet barley touching -if not at all- the ground. I stopped fidgeting and fighting after what seemed like six hours. I knew it was useless anyways, but I felt like I had to try. Then finally my mind relized '_oh yeah, he's a vamp, of course he's stronger'_._DUMBASS!!  
_

I was still worried about Bella, and her family. I preyed with all that I am that her family was close enough to help her out. I knew I was probably going to die, and I was odly okay with it. But Bella dieing would be to un-barable. She was... _Is_ such a beautifull creature it would be a sin in it's self to take her away from the world.

When I regained consiousness we were pretty far away from where we were arigionally. So though I tried to get away I knew I was too far away from Bella to find her. It was early morning now and I looked around disoriented from being bashed in the head. The Vampire that I saw carrieing me had shoulder length brown hair, crimson eye's and the pale bluish skin I had become acustomed to.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a weak wisper.

"Ah your awake!" The musical voice said. "I thought for sure I had put you in a coma. Oh how I'm excited that is not so.." He continued.

I cleared my throat, trying to clear any unshed tears and flem that has built up. The Vampire hadn't noticed or at least pretended not to. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again.

"Well to Aro of course." with exuberants I couldn't place.

"What the fuck?" I exclamed to no one. "Let me go!" I tried to argue

He laughed at me, like I had said something a first grader would at this moment. I knew he wouldn't let me go but I felt that I should try one last time. Then I hung my head in shame and asked the one question that was important to me.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked.

"Ha!" He laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm sure she is in pieces keeping some loose homless person warm." He was still laughing.

I cried out in pain, both physical and spycological. "How do you know?" I cried, my tears falling shamlessly.

"My men know what they are doing." He said simply.

_No! How could this be!? God Has a cruel heart to take such beauty from me..._ I cried, I cried like a new born baby. She was gone, to a place I didn't know if I could follow. I wanted to be with her, where ever she was. Weather it be Heaven or Hell, I needed to be with her. I felt like life had swallowed me whole.

We reached a black mercadies that was parked on a road I didn't recognize. The Vampire threw me in with no word's and climbed in after. I hung my head trying to gain controll over my tears and breathing. After what seamed like a liftime the unknown vampire stuck a needle into my arm making me fall into a deep sleep.

--

I opened my eye's to a dim lit room and two Vampires before me. I lifted me head groggily, wobbling side to side, to see these crimson eye'd vampires staring intently at me. I shuddered as one of them with long black hair stepped towards me. I wanted nothing to do with the cold his skin would offer. _The only one I wanted to touch was...gone..  
_

"Ah Edward!" He exclaimed with cheer. "I'm so happy for you to finally make my aquantence."  
I was silent

"You shouldn't be so rude to your masters, _Edward." _Expressed the unkown capter.

"That's fine Demetri. I'm sure he is still in shock." The dark haired vampire smiled. "We have been watching you for some time now... Edward."

I looked up at him, through these familiar words I could faintly hear Bella's magical voice. I stared at him with all the energy I could muster... It didn't seem like enough..

"I know that you are confused. I know that they told you lies about us, and I am here to set things right." He smiled, what seemed like a devious smile. "My name is Aro, and this is my brother Caius." His hand gestured to another who had long white hair. They looked almost simular apart from the hair, I felt myself become neaucus.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked quietly, hanging my head.

"Edward. We simply want to set the record straight. Your little female tricked you..."

My anger flared. _How dare he! _My mind screamed. "Fuck you!'

"Now that is no way to speak to me." Aro snorted, slightly amused. "Why do you not believe me?" He asked.

"Becuase your a lier."

"And how do you know?" He raised an eye brow. "How do you know _Bella _didn't lie to you? Hmmm.."

"She wouldn't do that!" I hissed in a human way

"Sure." The vampire holding me laughed.

"Demitri." Aro sighed. "They have filled your head with nonsense. _We_ are the onese who keep the peace in this world."

"You Lie!"

"The sooner you relize who's side you should be on the better off you'll be, _Human._" Hissed Caius.

"Now, Now." Aro laughed lightly. "There really is no need to argue this point. Bella is no more and you.. Well you will join us as they all do, and life will once again go according to plan." He smiled happily.

Suddenly it all flashed before my eye's again, only in slow motion. Bella being dragged away from behind, reaching for me - Then her screaming at me to run. _And I ran like a coward... a lot of good that did me.._ I hoped her family had got to her before it was to late, but for some reason his words hurt.. _what if she was really gone. Really gone..  
_

I felt the hot tears slide from my eye's down my cheek, but I didn't try to hide them or wipe them away. I deserved to fill this splitting ache in my chest for abbandoning her when she needed me. It was my fault she was gone, If I hadn't given those lesson's to Carmon then they would have never known about me.. If I had moved to Phinex like I had planned long ago... She would still be alive.. _NO! I can't think like that.. Every second with Bella was more then I deserved I would never regret being near her..  
_

"Aww. The little human is crying over his lost _bitch, _how sweet.." Demetri -I guessed his name- snickered from behind me.

I dropped to my knee's, hanging my head in defeat. I could only hope that I would join her where ever she is, once they were done with me... _WAIT THEY SAID JOIN THEM!?  
_

"I will never join you. I would rather die." I spat at them through my tear soaked lips.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice Edward. I can assure you that what ever you _thought_ you felt for Bella will fade in time. And eventually will be nothing but a faded, foggy, human dream." Aro smiled, like he had just solved all my problems.

"Enough of this Aro. lets get this over with, I grow tired of your games, you love so much." Caius snickered.

Aro glided forward, looking down at me on the floor. He gripped my arm roughly and pulled me to my feet. For looking as fragile as he dose, he was still strong. He placed one hand on the top of my head fisting my hair and jerking my head to the side.

I tried to fight, though none outside of myself would have known it. I was far to weak from lack of sleep, and a broken heart. The last thing I felt was a rasers cutting into the base of my neck and a fire started. I blacked out as the fire grew more intense.

-------------------

**B-pov  
**

_**No!**__ This cannot be! He can't be... Gone.._ We were searching frantically trying to pick up his trail again but it became known to us that is was no use. He was gone. I fell to my knees then, sobbing dry sob's that I wish I could form into real tears.

This was all my fault. Our Fault. I should never have brought him here. I should have.... I don't know what I should have done but there should have been another way. Maybe I should have listened to Alice. i never wanted to damn his beautifull soul to this life but I never wanted this to happen.

"Bella... We should go.." Alice said quietly.

"Have you seen anything else Alice?" I asked desperatly.

"Nothing you need to worry about just now.."

"Please... Alice please.."

"He believes them, Bella. Only that won't matter once he's changed. He...he won't remember us.."

Another dry sob racked my body, making it convulse. She was so right. Why hadn't I listened to her.. WHY!? "You were right Alice....I'm sorry I doubted you..." I trailed of quietly though I knew she heard me.

"We'll find a way Bella. We'll find a way...." Alice's voice trailed off as I followed behind her.

We were running to Denali where our numbers will be doubled. Our chance's would be increased, I knew time was running out and though I was completley distraught about Edward, the truth of the matter was we needed to start planning for what's next.

_Edward  
_

In the beginning Alice had visions of him becoming one of us because I would loose control. Then the vision's started to change the closer I got by observing Edward, the more attached I became, Her visions took on a new light, I loved him I changed him to be damned with me forever... Thought her vision's changed alot they circled around the same ultimate decision.

Now I didn't want to be the one to take his life, even if I had those feelings, or those feelings were starting to bud I shut the volt door on them right away. And now he would still become one of us and not by my hand but someone much more evil.

I would go to him, I would bring Edward back with me. I looked over at Alice, and she was staring at me intently. Seeing what I was planning and looking for the end result, a small glimmer of hope flashed in her eye's. I had my plan, I had my answer.. I knew what I needed to do now.

I would bring him back, I would stop denying what Alice has seen. I would make him see, remember why he got into this mess in the first place. Alice's visions were not solid and so once I left every thing could go south for me. But I had to try, for Edward, for ManKind, and for the few vegateriens we knew..


	5. I will succeed

**Chapter 5**

**I will succeed**

B-POV  
Once we arrived to the Denali house, I was already ansy to set off on my _mission_. Alice had told me it was all in the timing and I would know when the time was to go. But GodDamnit I couldn't stop pacing around, waiting for that moment. If I didn't know better I would say I was having an anxiety attack but that was impossoble.

Most of the coven's / family's that were on our side were gathered in the Denali back yard in a large circle. Marcus along with his wife Didyme also joined our circle. -They had escaped the Guard when they learned of Aro's plans to 'cut Didyme out of the picture'. His own sister.- Along with many nomads who were human feeder's but didn't like the idea of having to get there food source from a farm.

Tonya was in the center along with her mate Izole -A french man who was himself once a sucubus-.

"The time to strike is on it's way friends. Soon it will be to late for us to strike." Tonya explained.

There were murmer's around the circle and Carlisle stepped forward. Being greated by all, with the air of a leader. We all relied on Carlisle and his knowlege of the Vultri. "Friends, thank you for joining us this morning." He turned to Tonya. "I appreciate you letting us come to your home Tonya."

"What do you think of the things Tonya has said Carlisle?" Alistair asked. One of Carlisle's closest friends, and most untrusting.

"I believe are window of time is becoming smaller by the day, yes. I have some new information to help us along with our desicion today." He stopped and glanced at me before continuing.

"Let us hope it is good news, to help get our spirits up, for the Vultri is of many talents." Garrette smiled, wrapping an arm around Kate. _must be a new occuarnce..  
_

"I'm afraid it's not." Carlisle said gravly while everyone grumbled around us. "The boy we had been keeping an eye on, has been captured and as Alice tells-"

"What do you mean captured? When I spoke to you yesterday you said he was with you on his way to becoming one of us?!" Irina's voice was laced with fear, shock and confusion.

"We were ambushed, my friends. And many of my family were out, so our numbers weren't enough to protect him. Alice has said-"

"Well were you?! We need all the creatures we can get and you _loose _one? Why were you not-" Alistair started but was quickly cut off.

"They were sent away because we were about to start the transformation. I was hunting, preparing, when I cought the scent and raced back to our home to protect Edward. Unfortunetly it was only Bella and I at first." Carlisle looked around, then down at his feet. "Alice, tell us what you have seen."

Alice came forward then. "I've had a solid vision, that Aro will turn Edward himself. Edward will not remember anything, and this is where the vision's start to get a little foggy. Bella has decided to go after Edward, on her own -Gasps around the circle- I believe this is our best chance undetected. I have already said that Edward is not our protogy, who will end this in our favor. I said he would help us greatly."

"I have an idea." Tonya said aloud, all eye's turned to her. "We recruite other humans, and abandon this suicide mission Bella has chosen to go on."

I growled at her, every one tensed as I made a lunge for her. Emmett's large arms wrapped around my waste, stopping me from succeeding. I snapped visiously at her, growls clawing out of my chest. The idea of leaving Edward behind.. I can't... Why would she... OH my GOD!

"Then what Tonya?! When we go into battle, we distroy him too!?" I hissed as she watched me warrily. "Answer me this... If it were Izole- Would you let us do the same to him?!"

"Oh Bella." She gasped. "I had no idea. I'm... I'm sorry. I thought he was only... I'm sorry."

Her apology was sinsere and I started to calm and feel embarressed for my outburst. "It's okay." I said quietly. Emmette loosened his grip on me once I stopped thrashing about, then hesitently released me.

"That is why Bella has chosen to go alone. Though I would gladly go with her, this way is the only way I see that _might _work." Might being heavily infatised.

"Aside from this human, what are our other options? When should we strike?" Stefan from Romania asked. "Our time is limited now if they are changing people. But once they start an actual camp- well I don't really want to think about it."

If we were to let them get as far as creating camps, it would take all that much longer to get the idea of vampires out of the mortals minds. Aro has decided to instead of start out in the open he would start with all the small town's then moving on to large city's, until there are farms set up all over the world.

A brilliant idea, -if he hadn't gotten it from one of those alien movies like independance day-. Our goal was to stop him before he started on the first town, and I had a strong instinct that he was going to start in Forks, where we just left..._unprotected....  
_

"I don't agree. I don't think that we should start changing random people, Randal." Carlisle's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"it was only a suggestion." He smiled.

I turned to Alice while the rest argued with themselves. "Alice... I don't think I can wait much longer." I confided. " I know it's only been a day, but I feel like 'the sooner the better'."

"I know Bella, I know. If you go now, or wait, I'm afraid I can't get a clear view on it. There are to many different options that could occur."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. If I left now, Edward would still be in transformation, easier to deal with. But he would also be dead weight.... I had to decide how I wanted to go about this. Once Edward was changed, and didn't remember anything.. or me, he would fight against me. But if I could get him away from the guard before he was finished....

"Alice-"

"Bella, Jasper and I will go with you. We will-"

"No Alice. I can't ask you to do that for me.." I tried to say.

"If the tables were reversed, would you let me go alone, even if you knew I didn't want you to?" She raised an eyebrow daring me to lie.

"Thank you Alice." I wispered.

**E-POV  
**

My body felt as though I were tied to a log being rotated slowly over a blazing fire. The burn started so slow that I thought '_as long as it stay's that low, I'll be alright' _. Then it slowly started to increase and soon became to intense for me. My body started to thrash around, and I hurd these inhuman screams, not relizing they were coming from me.

I begged someone anyone to end my life. I begged like a little girl would for her dead mom. If I was coherent enough to be embaressed I would have been, but at the moment I could give two shits less. I wasn't aware of anyone in the room with me, only occasionally someone would come in and say some un-intellagable things, then left again.. _or stayed I didn't notice.  
_

Flash's of my life kept flying through my mind, as if I were driving in a car at 80 miles per hour. I couldn't grasp on to any of them. The only one I could get a hold of was one of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, and golden eye's. I knew I had once known her name, but for the life of me I couldn't form it now. The burning was to intense, so intense that I clawed at this one memory to stay with me. She brought me a sort of peace, and helped (though minorly) calm the flames licking my flesh.

Sadly though I eventually couldn't hold on to that memory ether. She floated away and all I could remember was that there was a beautifull girl..._maybe._ I couldn't consentrate on anything all I could think of was that I needed to die. Or I was already in hell and this is what it was like to burn a thousand deaths. All I could focus on was the flame's eating away at me. I invisioned my skin melting off of my muscle's then my muscle's turning a crispy black then flaking away...

I wanted to tell the monster who did this to me, who ever they were, '_extra crispy, ready when you are.' _I wanted someone to come and finish me off. I returned to my earlier venture of begging. I didn't have it in me to be angry and demand they end it. I don't even know anyone was even in the room with me. I begged the air, to cool down the room, just a little..._please..  
_

---

I don't know how long I layed there burning, I don't know how long I begged for someone to help me but finally someone wrapped somthing very cold over my body. It helped a little, until I relized that the fire was not on the outside it was on the inside. But it helped none the less. I felt the cold squeeze me tightly as I continued to cry like a little girl._ It wasn't enough, I needed more!_ I clung to the cold, as though it were a life jacket and I was in the ocean.

A voice, a beautifull voice sounded out into the air. I couldn't understand what it was saying all I knew was that it was sweet, and lovley and I needed it to distract me. The voice, as lovley as it was, sounded so sad and angry. And I knew it would protect me, or end me. Ether way it would be helping me tramensly. I needed the voice to increase the cold that was slowly going away as the burning seemed to increase...

**B-POV  
**

I broke into a basment window, I could smell Edward strongly outside of the window and I knew that it would have been _far_ to late for me to save him from this. But I also knew that he had chosen to be changed, maybe not under these sercumstances but...

I could hear his screams from yards away, and it made me ansy, angry, and sad. Sad because he was all alone in that little room, no one was comforting him, telling him that it would end soon. That everything will be okay. I heard as he begged for some one to end his life, begged for it to stop. I listened as each of his tears fell to the concrete below the table he lay upon.

As I entered the room I quickly took in the image I saw before me. Edward was tied down to the table at his wrist's and ankles, so he wouldn't claw at his body. Though it didn't stop him from thrashing about like a fish out of water. His cry's and plea's were to much for me and I went to him, ripping away the ties and wrapping my arms around his body. I knew this would only help for a little bit, not long enough to make him comfortable, but I wanted him to know that _I _was here, that _I_ _loved him.  
_

He stilled for a few quiet moment's, and I saw the relief in his face for that split second, that I knew I was helping him, I knew he could feel me. Then all to quickly his face contorted into pain again and it broke my dead heart to see this. I held him tighter and he clung to me like I was his air, I sobbed dry usless sob's.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry.. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry." I said over and over again, knowing he couldn't understand me. "It will be over soon, I promise. It will all be okay. I..I" I couldn't say it I wanted him to be able to understand the words that I was so afraid to say, before.

"It's going to be okay.." I wispered. "It's going to be okay."

His body started to twitch and thrash towards me, trying to cling to the coolness coming off my skin no doubt. All I could do was sit here and hold him, trying to comfort him. I needed to get him out of here. I needed to get him out of here now. Alice only gave me forty-five minutes tops to get in and get out.

I stood from my sitting position next to Edward and pulled him into my arms. I could hear the guards running around outside in the hallway, and I knew Alice and Jasper had been successfull in there diversion. So I secured him in my arms and started towards the window I came through. I had to throw Edward through first, loosing contact with his body for only a moment, but a moment to long.

Once I got through the window again I curled him in my arms and begged him to quiet himself. "Please Edward.... If you can hear me.. Please.. just keep it down... I know it hurts... Trust me I know.... But you have to.. Please..." I pecked his forhead.

As if he could understand what I had asked, he started to wimper, but I could tell it was hard for him not to scream out in pain. I started towards the forest, hoping I would meet Alice and Jasper where I said we would. I was almost through the first row of tree's when Jan'es unforgettable hiss entered my ears.

I stopped and turned around quickly, coming face to face with her ugly-beautifull little face. I set Edward down gently behind me and his cry's intensified. I lowered myself into a defensive stance, locking my eye's on Jane.

"Jane... I suggest you turn away now!" I hissed a warning.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She wore a devilish smirk. "He must be somthing special for you to come on this suicide mission.."

"I really don't want to hurt you, Jane.."

"I'm sure" She laughed, and tensed up ready to strike. "But I _really_ want to hurt you."

I expected her to use her power on me, I assumed she would lunge at me. What I didn't see coming was her putting Edward in more pain then he was already in. And if his cry's couldn't be any more horrifying before.... No they made _me_ hurt.

I reached out and put a hand on him, not knowing what to do to get her to stop. I would not give him up..._ever!!_ What happened when I touched him is somthing I never knew could happen. I had never experimented with my power I only knew that I was my own personal shield againt other powers. I didn't know I could obsorb power's as well...

My fingers touched Edwards burning skin and suddenly I felt what Jane's power was supposed to do to me. It only lasted long enough for me to gain it but still I would never forget it. I turned back to her and I knew my eye's were pitch black. I could feel her power, or a piece of her power flowing through me as if it were my own.

I felt it burn through my eye's as she crumpled to the ground in agonyzing pain. Pain that she had put countless other through. She started panting and screaching, but I kept it up. I tried to intensify it, to show her how much I loathed her in that moment. It wasn't until Jasper grabbed my shoulder's and gave me a quick shake saying "Snap out of it Bella!" that I stopped.

"We have to go now! They are coming, there's to many... Lets MOVE!" Jasper finished tugging me along, and picking Edward up.

I followed behind him, wanting to hold Edward to me but also wanting to figure out what I just did. I knew Jane wasn't dead... I could feel her some how, if that made any sense. We ran hard, fast I saw Alice come in beside me from somewhere off to the left. She was looking at me asking the same question's I was asking myself. I shook my head telling her I didn't know.


	6. Waking Up

**Chapter 6**

**Waking up**

I perched myself next to Edward's bed, waiting for the time to go by faster. Waiting for him to wake up, waiting for his pain to end. He had stopped screaming but as his body thrashed around I knew that he was in pain. I knew what that pain felt like from my own change and I knew that he was probably still begging for death. I stayed with him and as the minutes went by his blood wasn't quiet as potent. Though his scent was still stronger than any others.

Once we returned home, well to Denali Carlisle had questions, Jasper, and Alice had questions. Everyone had questions that I didn't have any answer's to. I told Carlisle everything from when I first arrived on the scene to when I turned Jane's power against her. I knew she wasn't dead but I had given her so much pain that she wasn't able to move for some time.

After Filling Carlisle and the rest in, he still didn't have any answer's and wanted me to try again with someone else's power. I couldn't not yet. Even though Edward is safe with us and I have him right here in front of me, I didn't want any distractions until after he woke up. Alice came in a few times giving me an estemated time of when he'll be waking up. I was ancy and had to work hard from pacing the floor.

Everyone gather'd in the room as it neared the time for Edward to open his beautifull eye's. I looked from Alice to the clock then back to Edward, still sitting right next to the bed stroking his finger's with mine. Carlisle was right behind me and a sort of line formed behind him, although Jasper was side by side with Carlisle, ready to pull me out of there if Edward became violent. I knew Edward wouldn't... I thought I knew anyways

He was so still and the heart beat was gone, never to be heard again. If I didn't know any better I would have thought we had lost him. Time seemed to go in extra slow motion as I waited anxiously for him to stir. I halted the movment on his fingers and stared at him like he would disapear if I blinked... And then..I blinked...

---

**E-Pov  
**

The fire had finally receded back to what ever hell it came from. I was so thankfull, I thought it would never end, and I had to wonder if I was only given time to rest before the next round of torture started or if it was finally over. I preyed for the latter, but I knew it wasn't so once I started to hear silent voices in my head.

At first they were wisper's, low murmur's as if I were next to a loud hallway full of people talking in normal tones. Then, they started to get louder and it seemed like there was more of them. I tried to focus on them but it was hard at first. They were all mixed together, then the pitch's of the voices started to stick out and cling together and I could tell them apart. I wanted to tell them to eather shut there mouth's or stop thinking.

Then I relized someone was touching me. Someone was lightly stroking my finger's and the thought of those vile monster's touching me made me cringe internally. What seemed like one second passed when I lept up and put as much distance between me and what ever bile was touching me. That's when I focused on my captures, and confusion really set in, because I swear nothing so beautifull such as the sight before me could ever exist.

There was a light glow around the seven people standing before me, but I couldn't help the hiss that came from the back of my throat nore could I help the fact that I was crouched down ready to lunge. I noticed that one of them, a petite woman with chestnut hair and a beautifull kind face was staring intently at me with her hand still hovering over the bed where I once layed. I realized she was probably the one I felt stroking my fingers.

The thought's became more excited and nervouse and even though I felt a wave of calm walf over me like a thick quilt I couldn't help but still stay on guard. I watched them intently, no one moved an inch. I don't even think they were breathing, or blinking, just watching me. And there thought's started to become to much all at once. To many trying to talk at once or somthing, I didn't know but it needed to stop.

My hands moved to cover my ear's while I watched them I knew that covering my ear's wouldn't stop the thought's pouring into my mind but I needed some kind of shield. I growled loudly and if possable they stiffened more, and the woman that was sitting next to my bed stood slowly, keeping eye contact. Letting me know she wasn't going any further than that.

"What's wrong with him Carlisle?" She asked the tall blonde man behind her. I didn't like how they spoke as if I wasn't even there.

"Edward. What's going on, son?" He asked gently, his thought's doubling his words.

"Your thinking way to much! It need's to stop it's to much." I hissed, hoping that they would stop.

That only made the thoughts more confused, and jumbled. My eye's started to dart around the room looking for an exit. I needed to get away it was to much right now.

"Bella. I think you should put your wall up around him..." A small pixie with black cropped hair chirped from behind another tougher looking blond man, who also stared at me intently. "He's going to run.." She added.

And right before she said that I saw myself busting out of the window and running, disapearing into the day... doing God know's what, and where. The brunette took a slow measured step towards me, and I watched her intently as she took another, then another.

She stopped about ten step's away from me and suddenly, I couldn't hear anything. Everything that was running through my mind stopped. Went silent. Dead silent. I could almost hear the cricket's chirping inside. I smiled at this and looked down at Bella - I supposed her name was- and it grew.

"Thank you." I said and my voice was a velvety silk and I saw her eye's darken ever so slightly. If I hadn't been looking so intently I wouldn't have noticed.

"Your welcome." She said quietly.

"Edward. Do you know who we are?" The Blonde concerned man asked. Still standing away from me along with the others.

I relized then that I was paying to much attention to this Bella and I needed to be more attentave to my suroundings. I turned my gaze back towards the others.

"No I have no idea who you are. Why don't you fill me in." I said a bit shortly.

"I can show you." Bella said. And suddenly I saw a movie play in my head.

I saw a movie of 'Carlisle'-the blonde concerned man- standing infront of Bella explaining what we are, her stance resembled mine, I saw her standing infront of a merror examining her crimson eye's. The picture flashed to meeting the rest of the family and when they joined. Rosalie, Emmett -Jasper, Alice- Carlisle, and Esme, all mated, all together. But I saw no jeliousy no lonleyness until I saw a human with bronze hair and a lean body.

The way she remember him I felt a need deep deep inside to rip his throat out. The show continued showing me as she watched him so many night's until she confronted him. I relized soon after that, that the human I so wanted to destroy was... Me.. _Odd that I would be so aggressive towards myself....  
_

I looked intently into her eye's as I saw her telling me to run, after she was dragged away and I saw as she fought to find me. Then it cut to her finding me crumpled and broken and I remembered the fire I felt for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly the picture cut out and my mind was silent again.

I knew now what I was. What they were, and that they meant me no harm. I straghtened my stance and took a step forward, still gazing into Bella's eye's. An invisable force was pulling me towards her and I was unaware of anyone else in the room until somthing hard pushed me back against the wall.

The one known as Jasper was now holding me against the wall. Strangly though he didn't hiss or growl just held me there looking perplexed. I hissed, because I was cought off guard, and I didn't know why he did that. I looked at Bella and she was looking between the both of us confused as well.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." He hesitated and then smiled. "Well we can't be to carefull can we?" He asked himself more then anyone else, and backed away.

"Jumpy much Jazz?" The big burly man -Emmett- chimed in with a loud chuckle.

My eye's were locked on Bella again, who was now looking at Carlisle. I would have been jelious that another had her attention if I didn't see and feel the father daughter conection between the two. "Edward what was it that was bothering you earlier before Bella put up her shield for you?"

"I could here your voices in my head.. At first it was very scattered and very disorienting, but then I was able to distingwesh between the voices and words..." I explained. "It just got to over welming to fast."

"That's what I thought. I think that you should try and get used to it Edward. Learn how to control it."

"Alright" I looked down, preparing myself for the sudden flood of voices.

When the flood came it was very quiet, like low wispers that I could still make out clearly but they just weren't as loud and over powering. I was greatfull for this and looked up to give everyone a gratfull smile. That's when I felt the sudden burn in the back of my throat, so powerfull I oped my mouth and thought that fire would come out.

"He needs to hunt." Jasper and Bella said at the same time.

I looked at both of them and that's when I heard the heavy heart beat outside the window. _Swish-swosh swish-swosh.._ Over and over again. And I wanted it, I needed it and it didn't matter that I had just got a glimps of my memory's or that I was standing next to a beautifull woman. The only thing that mattered was that my throat burned and I just found what was going to extinguish it for me.

I jumped through the window, glass shattering all around me and landing with soft tinkl's on the rocks below. I didn't pause to wait for anyone becuase what ever it was I wanted it for me. So the second I landed I ran. At full speed I ran, until I came upon a very large moose. I had never seen one, or at least I don't think I have, until this moment and if I wasn't so thirsty I would have admired it more than I did as I tore it's throat open and started to drink deeply.

The blood ran hot into my mouth and through my body. It was so delicious it was like drinking hot coco in a blizard. My body welcomed it, with my eye's closed I relished in it. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and my eye's pooped open to focus on Bella standing before me. I held her eye's as I drank and it made another primal instinct come to the for front of my brain.

I dropped the moose body onto the forest ground and stood slowly, not wanting her to run from me. I watched her hungrily, my eye's raking up and down her form. Her eye's started to darken and I was just about to take a step forward to have my way with her when she spoke.

She cleared her throat lightly and stepped back. "I think we should get back if your finished.." She trailed off, in a low sultry voice.

"No." My voice low and husky. I cleared the distance to her in two large stepps.

"Edward.. I don't thin-" I stopped her by placing my finger's over her lucious lips.

"I think, Bella. You think to much." I leaned down to press my lips to those lips.

Right as my lips were only a wisper away from her lucious ones she snapped back and stepped away. A low frustrated growl escaped me. "We need to get back." She said wth a little more conviction.

I huffed and took another step towards her which she matched by backing away. "Edward control yourself. You have all of eternity for _that_, but now we have bigger things to worry about." Her eye's hardened, and I knew she wouldn't budge.

I also knew she was right. I didn't even know her, or I don't remember knowing her. And I could feel the monster inside growling at me to take her, but there was a small part of me that I knew was still human.

That side of me told me that to just take her wouldn't be very gentlmenly.

I had to agree with that. And I knew that I should allow myself to be completley taken over by the monster. I remembered a conversation I had with Bella before I turned. She had told me about Emmett and Rosalie, how Emmett had a strong pull for Rosalie's body and that out weighed his blood lust.

I would need to controll both sides of the Vampire inside of me. I knew that these creatures would help me along the way. I only hoped it was enough.

---

We made it back to the house and I was now being introduced to the other vampires that inhabited this house and were gathered for the '_bigger_' things we needed to worry about. It seemed that the male/ female ratio was madly out of wack, and all the lustfull thoughts glued my eye's to Bella's lucious thigh's.

If I wasn't so distracted by her body, that was madenly close to mine, I would have growled at those males in the room that randomly thought of licking those beautifull thighs. _Mine!!_ I chanted in my head, earning a small smile slash glare from Jasper.

"_that's my sister, Edward. Watch yourself."  
_

I had to laugh inside at how I may be able to read minds but I wasn't the only one who could invade other's privacy. _It seems the playing field is on even ground..  
_

Some of the other Vampires - who seemed to be the leaders of there own covens- along with Carlisle were in a heated discussion of what our next move was. I couldn't consentrate on there words or thoughts because of the way Bella's jeans clung to those thigh's that were probably as milky as her neck.

This thought caused my eye's to travel up to her neck and I licked my lips, and leaned in a little closer to her body. I wanted to taste her neck...._ who am I kidding I wanted to taste __**all**__ of her.  
_

Jasper's foot was swift and made a painfull contact with my legg and I shot him an evil glare that would have made anyone else -or any human- run for there life. To which he only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

I turned to her with a flirtatious smile on my lips and I knew my eye's were burning with my desire for her. This caused her eye's to glaze for a moment then she looked between me and Jasper and laughed.. yes laughed and shake her cute little head.

"Ah... I see." She rolled her eye's and turned to me. "Edward, really? Stop torturing Jasper, he doesn't want to feel those feeling's for anyone but Alice." She chastised.

"But I can't help how I feel Bella." I purred into her ear, earning a small shiver from her. I nuzzled behind her ear and breathed her in. She jerked away and glared at me. I pulled away and smiled, a sweet adoring smile, because she was the only female that had this affect on me so far and I couldn't tare my eye's away.

".... You can't be serious! I thought we got him to help us!" One of the random vampires shouted pointed at me, but looking at Carlisle.

"No. I never said that he was the one to win this for us. I-"

"You implied it!"

"**If** you had been paying attention, Bella wanted to rescue him because he is family. Not the key to our winning this battle.." Carlisle tried to explain.

_Stupid... Family.. What are we human! We are vampires for all that is unholy. Stupid son-of-a-bitch! All that over one newborn. We could have a hundred if -  
_

"Why don't we do what they did in the south, then? Hmm?" The random vamp asked

"Alistar! Have you gone mad?!" A strawberry blonde female screached. "How could we possably control that many newborns. Edward is fairly incontrol of himself but who is to say that the others would be."

"We would have a better chance.." I tuned them out and turned my focus back to Bella who was listening intently watching both vampires argue. I wanted so badly to read her thoughts, then maybe I would pay attention.

"Edward." She hissed under her breath. "Pay attention."

"I am." I smiled seductivly at her playing with a strand of her mahogny hair. "To you."

She rolled her eye's at me and slapped my hand away. I picked up a different strand and played with it. She simply huffed and kept her eye's away from me, but I saw a hint of a smile play on her pink pouty lips._ Oh..I want to kiss them.. Just one little kiss..  
_

Suddenly Bella stood up and I looked at her in confusion, until she started to speak. "Listen! Listen to me!" She shouted to get everyone's attention. "We may not be as powerfull as the Vultri but we do have talents that are usefull. If we just stra-"

"Bella what good can your shield do for anyone but yourself?" Alister paused. "And maybe two other people... Of your newborns mind reading power.. What good do those talents do while we are fighting?"

"Well Edward would know what they were thinking and how to menover around them. He would know what they were planning.... As for my talents Alister I have discover a different gift. One that would be very helpfull." She smirked a cocky beautifull smirk and I wanted to lick her lips.

"Explain." Alister said taking a seat next to Carlisle.

"We were bringing Edward home when we ran into some trouble. Jane came and started to hurt him worse then he was already. And I.. I somehow turned her power against her. Like a merror, I turned her power against her. I don't know exactly-"

"You have another power?" The strawberry blonde asked?

"I believe so." Bella replyed.

"But you don't know how to control it. Is that what you are trying to say?" Alister asked, in a snarky sarcastic tone. "That is very helpfull. Yes I believe that we will win this war with your talent alone."

I growled at him and stood as well putting a posessive hand on Bella's waist. Alister quirked an eyebrow and fucking smirked, like I was no threat at all.

_Stupid little newborn. I should rip his arm off show him his place._ "You have no buisness entering this circle newby!"

"I believe that I do. You question her ability like you know what she is capable of. Do you know?" I challanged, not really knowing where I was going with this.

"Bella said so herself. She doesn't know how she did it." He looked around the circle as some others nodded in agreement. "What if she cannot control it. What if she can't just turn it on and off? What then? When we are relying on her-'

"She can practice. Figure out how it works, and own it. Your disrespect isn't helping any of us, I am likley to rip your arm off and beat you with it to teach you some manners."

"Pleas-

"That's enough Alister." Carlisle stepped in. "There is no need to argue like children. I don't appriciate our time being wasted and I know no one else dose. So lets agree to this- We train, Bella tries to hone in on her gift see where it goes. We organize and stratigize and work out a plan.." I pulled Bella back to where we were seated and tried to place her on my lap for better access, but she was quicker than me.

"I agree with Carlisle, after all if we did things like the south... Well we would kind of deafeat our perpose, now wouldn't we?" Esme chimed in, in an all knowing motherly tone.

Everyone around the circle nodded in agreement and I focused on Bella once again, playing with her hair, everyonce in a while I would look over at Alister and growl at his thoughts. Bella sushed me and slapped my hand away from her hair but after a few times of me returning to it she let me play.

From time to time I would listen to the conversations going on around us, but none were of importance and most of the others had dispersed to verious parts of the house or property. All the moaning and playfull growls in my head told me what most of them were up to.

I noticed to that Jasper was no longer sitting with us but off with Alice somewhere.. I smiled internally.._ now no one can stop me..  
_

As if reading my thoughts Bella turned to face me with a stern face about her. I simply played my finger up and down her slim neck, smiling. I knew -from Bella's memory's of me- that I hadn't acted like this in my human life, but I felt like this was something I wanted from Bella for a while, even if I didn't remember it  
I sighed heavily, shaking my head side to side. _God how I wanted her. I didn't really know her, well technically I did but I still wanted her. It was like a deap need to have her. _We started to run back towards the house when we were close enough I grabbed her hand and she glanced at me from the side and a small smile played on her lips.

But that smile faded as she focused on my devious one. The need I felt in my body was not taking no for an answer. And as I tugged her hand towards me and we came to a holting stop I saw her eye's flash with a bit of anger then they went blank and she smirked.

I pulled her to me roughly, enjoying the feel of her body as it slammed into me. My lips came crashing down to her's and I saw stars. I felt the earth shudder as I slipped my tongue out to taste her sweet lips.  
Bella seemed to be as intoxicated as I was and wrapped her lovley hands in my hair pulling me imposably closer. I ran my hand down her back and over her firm ass to grip her thigh's and lift her up. As soon as I started to hitch her legg over my hip she seemed to snap out of what ever daze she was in and pushed me away. Pushed me hard.

"We need to get back." She gasped with a hand extended out towards my chest.

I took a step forward. "Bella. I need you. Now." I breathed reaching for her.

"Edward.. You don't know what you really want." She took a small step back. "Please listen. Your a newborn and.."

"No I want you. And it's not just because I'm a newborn. I think I wanted you before as well." I sighed and stepped away from her. "Unless you don't want me?"

She shook her head softly and looked into my eye's. "That's not it. I'm not just a piece of vampire pussy. When I... I'm not the type of girl to just fuck for the fun of it, Edward. I know where my feelings stand on this but you are a newborn and therefor you can't be sure on how you feel."

I watched her silently as she finished her little rant. I never thought she was just some vampiric pussy to sustain my needs for the time being. But I didn't know how to prove it to her, to show her that I wasn't just using her for one thing. "I don't think your.... Wait." A sudden thought hit me belatedly. "Bella?" My voice was low and a smile played at my lips. "Are you a virgin?" I asked hopfull.

She gasped and looked away. "Yes. So as you can see I don't take this lightly."

"How can I show you, I want you more then just to satiate my needs?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"I... Don't... Know..." her eye's closed as my hand found its way tot he nape of her neck. I pulled her closer to me, gently, bringing my lips down to hers. "Edward." She said in a breathy wisper.

"Shh. I know.. I know." I said softly as our lips met and I could see the star's again. This kiss was slow paced but with all the heat of our first. I pushed my tongue out to carress her lips, she opened eagerly. I didn't enter, though my body was begging me to I couldn't. So I licked her open mouth and pulled away. "Lets go." I smiled at her glazed over eye's.

Bella nodded and took my hand. Taking me back to the house and smiling all the way. I knew if she were human she would have blushed, I know that I would have blushed as well. I calmed my body down and by the time we came to the door my 'need' was no longer apparent. _I will show Bella she is more to me then just sex._

_

* * *

_

**So It has been a while sense I last updated... I'm sorry and I hope this chapter will make up for it... Luckily my Beta is awsome and forgave me for being a slacker.. But Family must come first right!? So here is the chapter I promised a certain fan- and I hope it's up to standards! Read and Review-- mean while I'll be working on chapter 7 for wanted and chapter 11 for nomad Bella-- you should all know that the next chapter for that one will be better I was just in a hurry to get a hcapter out for that story that I made it short.... THANKS FOR READING MY STORY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	7. Hunting and feelings

**Dear Readers,**

** Sorry it has taken me so long to update really I have been buisy helping friends out and traveling.. Don't hate me. I hope this chapter is up to par for your liking also I would like to take a moment to put the word out there that I have opened an account on Blogger (dot) com under morbid curiosity... It really has nothing to do with Twilight it's more of my personal online journal. Please read and review, nothing modivates more than the reviews... I'll update again soon but first I have to finish a chapter for my other story nomad bella... Thanks for reading my story!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Hunting, and feelings**

Edward had no idea what he was doing to me as he played with my hair absent mindedly. If I were human my heart would flutter like a humming firds and my face would be flushed with all the emotions running through me. I was never more glad then that moment that I had a shield around me.

I didn't want him to stop, I loved the attention I was getting from him but I knew that if he were not a newborn he wouldn't be acting this way towards me. And I didn't want my feeling's for him to get worse by pretending this was okay. There were to many of our kind out there of the female gender for him to know instantly he wanted me.

Of course for Emmett he opened his eye's to Rosalie and knew that moment she was his, but look at her. I probably would have thought the same thing when I first opened my eye's. _I don't know..._ This is different I think, and I will be damned if I give in to my body's wish's.

After our kiss's on the way home my body was electricly charged. And I almost gave in. I almost said 'fuck it'. He has no idea how tempting he is, especially when he focuses all his energy on me like he did. When he was human he was just as tempting but now it's worse/better because I am not fighting the thirst for his blood but also he can over power me and is just as fast if not faster then me.

We were currently sitting in the Denali's sitting room talking to Jasper and Alice about our plans to strengthin my gifts while Edward was playing once again with a strand of hair, trying to look like he was paying attention. Every once in a while his face would lean in close to my ear and the tip of his tongue would dart out and he would lean away. Sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Edward. Please pay attention." Jasper huffed like a school teacher. I stiffled a laugh and put on a sour face.  
"Hm... Oh....Sorry." Sounding not so sorry at all.

"Your going to have to work on your gift as well Edward, otherwise you won't be able to protect yourself.... or Bella."

Edward dropped my hair and straightened out, putting his full attention on Jasper. Jasper smiled triumphantly and continued explaining what we should do. I on the other hand was lost in my thoughts, trying to think about what could have brought out this new gift. Or was it just a different way my gift could be used.

I knew I was a shield but I never thought about being a merror shield. I had never used my gift like that, infact this will only be the third fight I will be in and the others were one on one and I wasn't protecting anyone.. Wait a minute... I was protecting Edward, that's why....

I gasped out loud with this realization. Jasper stopped talking and focused on me while Alice smiled, knowing what I was going to say. "What is it Bella?" Edward asked, concern all over his face.

"I know what happened... Back with Jane. I think I know how I did it." I smiled excitedly.

Jasper, Edward watched me intently waiting for me to explain while Alice cleared her throat. "Well.."

"Oh right." I shook my head. "Well I was protecting Edward... Every fight I have ever been in it was always one on one. So I never thought to or never needed to use my power more than that. I think I was so enraged and protective that I just... Used my power to the full potential... Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked Edward who had is mouth open and his eye's were smiling.

"You were protecting....Me.." He smiled. "Hmm..."

"Focus Edward.." I said. " I just figured out how to use my full potential. We should test this out, see if I'm right." I suggested to Jasper and Alice.

"We should test it out to see how many you can protect at once.... But how..?" Alice tapped her finger to her chin.

"Well... there's no time like the present.." Carlisle appeared behind us. "But who's gift should we use. Not many of us have a projecting gift."

We sat in silence for a moment when a name suddenly came to play. "What about Kate. Her gift is close to janes.." I suggested.

"Lets find her and practice." Jasper stood pulling Alice along with him.  
I smiled and stood with them followed by Edward. We went out side to find Kate standing with Garrett smiling. " I heard you needed my expertece."

"Well I want to try out my theory. I'm not sure how it will work but lets try..." I said.

Kate's face transformed from the friendly smile to a vicious glare and she crouched. She started to stalk towards Edward who was in front of me and he tensed not knowing her or what she was doing.

Kate's gift is a contact gift but it leaves you with a nasty shock. As if you had put your finger in an electrical outlet. As her hand made contact with Edward I felt nothing strange, or any kind of difference in my shield.. Until he started to convulse with a gurgled noise coming from his mouth. He tried to back away from her but she advanced.

My sense's went into wack and something inside me snapped and I let out a terrorizing growl and pushed the sensation out from my mind sending it to her. I could feel it bouncing off of my shield and back to her.  
Kate retracked her hand with a yelp and shook her hand as if to shake off the pain. Edward shook his head and looked at me. "Did I really need to be the ginny pig for that?" He asked.

"Of course not.." I started.

"Yes. Because she did the same thing to Jane when Jane tried to hurt you, so I figured I would start with you." Kate smiled. "I know that was nothing like Jane's power."

"Not that I can remember but I'm sure it wasn't.."

"Try it on someone else, Kate." Carlisle said. "We need to see if she can do it for anyone or only Edward."  
"Why would she only be able to do it to Edward?" Kate asked.

"Because she-" Alice started but cut herself off. "Try it on me."

"No Alice." Jasper snapped.

"Oh come now, Jazz. You know Kate wouldn't really hurt me. And as you can see Edward is fine." Alice tried to reason.

"What if she can't block you, Alice?" Jasper argued.

"Bella would never let anything hurt me.. Isn't that right Bella?" Alice smiled.

"Of course, Alice. Kate let's try again." Kates eye brow's went up and she shrugged.

"I really don't like this turning it back on me bit." She complained crouching into a fighting stanse.

I consentrated a bit more and on the act of her touching Alice, and I could snese the power rolling through her skin. I could feel my shield protruding out to Alice and as Kate's hand made contact she jumped back in shock- the shock that she was producing, bouncing off my shield and back at her.

"See.. I told you she wouldn't let anything hurt me." Alice chimed kissing me on the cheek.

"Of course I wouldn't.. I just needed to concentrate more." I smiled at Jasper who had Alice wrapped in his arms.

"And how come you couldn't do that with me?" Edward asked, rubbing his arm in memory.

"I'm sorry. Really I would have-"

"I know Bella." He smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's see who is next.... Hmm... Kate is the only one with that kind of power.." Carlisle was in deep thought as he rambled on. I wondered who else could help us. Because I knew that the Vultri wouldn't just use Jane or any **one** vampire with a gift to fight us. I knew there would be attacks from all around coming at us.

"I would have to be able to concentrate during the fight." I mentioned as a after thought.

"We could have you in the center and slightly behind us. And have at least two of us covering you at all times during the fight." Jasper explained. "Do you think that you could repel more then one power at a time?"

"Jazz.. You know what I know. At this point it's all still new." I sighed.

"Zafrina can help along with Kate... to test it out.." Alice chimed.

"What is Zafrina's gift?" Edward asked, weary.

"Don't worry, her's is much more mild. Like a dream state, it won't hurt at all." Kate laughed.

"I wasn't exactly worried about me.." He mumbled so low that I barely heard his wisper.

"Lets do it." I said, ignoring Edward.

I watched Edward as we walked to the clearing behind the house to meet Zafrina. I watched him like I remember watching him when he was human at his apartment. He was so much more gracfull now but I was still memorized by him.

He would have no idea how tempting he was earlier when we kissed. How tempting it was to throw my beliefs to the wind and just let him have his way with me. I wanted more than that though, and I knew the way that I felt for him that he could break my unbeating heart.

Suddenly he turned around, like he felt my eye's burning the back of him and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly. "Do you like what you see, Bella?" He purred looking at me from under his lashes.

My mouth opened and closed several times before I finally manged a squeek. To which he winked and reliesed my hand walking ahead of me once more. _Damn him..._ I thought. _Why do I let him have this power over me?  
_

--  
After practicing with Kate and Zafrina I learned that I could infact deflect both powers but my focus naturally went to the one posing the biggest threat which was Zafrina sense her power could take over everyone's vision rather than just the one and she needed no contact.

Zafrina was entertained that I could turn her gift on herself because she had no idea what it was like to be in the dream like state she could put you in. She infact asked me to do it to her a couple time's without posing a threat on anyone. As I practiced I was slowly picking up how to control the new asspect of my gift.

Edward was puting some distance between us, and I knew he was starting to come to his senses maybe. It was still to soon to know for sure, especially when I caught him looking at me with hungry lustfull eye's. I smiled to myself, knowing I was probably driving him mad with desire, but it was for his own good.

"What are you so humerous about?" Tonya asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh.. Nothing really.." I shrugged.

"Yes.. I can see by the look you have on your face...." Tonya humered. "Come now, tell me."

"Well... Edward has been infatuated with me since he woke... And I have been trying to talk some sense into him... He is very strong willed." I smiled.

"Oh honey I think it's more than 'infatuation' as you put it. Havn't you noticed how he looks at you?" Tonya asked.

"Well of course, but its only because he's new and doesn't have control over his instincts." I explained, slightly disapointed.

"Oh please!" She laughed. "Bella you are conveniently blinde. The boy is head over hills for you..."  
I shook my head, ignoring her imply's. "Bella, Bella, Bella... " She tisked.

"Bella?" Alice called from theback door to Tonya's home. "What would you say to a hunt?"

I smiled fondly at Alice, knowing she probably wanted to convince me of the same thing Tonya was trying to. If she weren't my favorite sister I would probably be irratated with her criptic ways.

--

**E-Pov  
**

I was sitting at the Denali grand piano fingering one of the key's when Tonya came up to me. I smiled in recognition to her but otherwise ignored her. She was a beautifull woman, one I would have found myself stuttering like a bafoon infront of in my human days.

"Do you play, Edward?" She asked sweetly sitting next to me on the bench.

I scooted over a little to give her some room and nodded. "Yes I was very good. I used to teach piano lesson's, but you knew that. Didn't you?"

"Yes." She smiled impishly. _Only trying to start conversation...._ Her thought trailed off.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"No, actually the piano is mostly for show and Bella.." Tonya answered. _She is very good...  
_

"I didn't relize Bella knew how to play.." I started to play a piece I put together after my first sighting of Bella. It was a slow moving song that implyed the mood of hidden romance. Much how I was feeling now, though Bella knew I wanted her.

"She only recently picked up this talent.." Tonya's smile led me to believe she was trying to tell me somthing but her thoughts were blank.

"Where is she now?" I asked, wanting more than anything to go to her.

"They've went for hunt. It's just us here." She smiled rubbing her hand up my arm. I raised my eyebrow at her. I had sworn she had a mate...

"Why didn't you go?" I inquired, shifting away from her. "Or someone come and tell me. I could have gone for a hunt."

"Well I thought we could spend some time together. Seeing as your part of Carlisle's family, we'll be seeing alot of eachother." _I hope this works...  
_

"Hope what works?" I asked standing up from the bench.

"Well, Edward, you are a very... Handsom man." Tonya stood as well and stepped closer to me.

_Woah, Woah! _"Tonya... Don't you have.." I cleared my throat as her indez finger slid down the buttons of my shirt. "What about your french mate... uh..." I tried to think of his name.

_Izole.._ Tonya smirked but otherwise kept up her ministrations. "Oh he went hunting with the others of course."

I scoffed at this and grabbed her wrists. "I don't know what kind of vampire you are, but I would think your mate would mean the most to you."

"Of course he does. But he isn't here now.. Is he?" She started to undo the top buttons, my shock causing me to release her hands. "Come now, this can be our little secret.." She cooed.

Tonya then leaned in to kiss me, and the images flashing in her mind of things we could do had me distracted enough that I didn't stop her right away. I noticed that her lips weren't like those of Bella's, that I wanted to taste so bad again. Her lips were nice and soft, but kind of flat for my taste. She opened her mouth and swept her tongue across my bottom lip and I pulled away.

"No.... I can-"

"Come on Edward. It's not like your getting any sort of attention from Bella." Tonya argued.

"But I-"

"I mean she hasn't even shown you the time of day sense your change. I know you have some pent up aggression you would like to-"

"Stop!" I said forcfully. "What I do or don't get from Bella is between Bella and I. And I have perfect control over my-"

Tonya then cupped my shaft and without my permission it started to harden. "Fuck!" I hissed, and tried to move away.

"I can take care of this nasty case of the blue balls for you, Edward. And then you can continue to try and get into Bella's panties.." Her hand moved over my pants, making my situation worse.

I began to get angry. Angry because of my bodies betrayel, and angry for Tonya being this coniving. I growled and shoved her away from me, earning a hiss from her. "I said no. I meant no. You'll do well to keep your distance from me from now on, Miss Denali." I straightened out my shirt, doing the buttons back up and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm down.

_I could tak care of that hostility for you...  
_

I glared at her from my spot. "I don't think you understand... I'm very serious. I'm with Bella wether she acknowleges it or not. And unless you want me to tell _Izole_ about this I suggest you leave now."  
Tonya watched me for a long time. Weather to see how serious I was or planning another line of attack I'm not sure. After several minutes she smiled wide and started to giggle like a school girl. I looked at her like she had lost her mind, because in all honesty I think she might of.

"Oh Edward.." She gasped, holding her sides. _This is perfect.... I can't believe....... great...  
_

"What are you on about?" I questioned.

She continued to laugh. "It was a test.. I'm sorry... I was testing." She gasped again and tried to calm down.  
"What!?" I growled. A test for what my patience.

Tonya calmed herself so she could speak clearly. "I'm sorry I was only testing you. I mean you are very attractive but my heart is with Izole. I only wanted to see if you were really serious about Bella or you just wanted in her panties."

I was puzzled and a bit irritated but most of all relieved. "Why would you do that?"

"I wouldn't want you to break her heart if you were to get into thoughs panties. Bella has a very strong will, but when it comes to you... I'm almost sure she is ready to crack..." Tonya smiled.

"Tonya you are a very beautiful and tempting vampire. I'm sure if I can resist your advances then I wouldn't break Bella's heart. She is always on my mind, all I think about..." My eye's glazed over.

"Yes, well thank you for that and I think it best we keep this _test_ between us... Izole is a jelious man, and I wouldn't want to give him a rheason to rip a few limbs off.... now would I?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Would Bella get very angry, do you think?"

"When it comes to you Edward.... She'll suprise me I'm sure. When you were human, she was very protective of you. From afar that is."

"Yes well, now it feels like she is pushing me away. Is it because I am no longer human?"

"No. It is exactly why she said. She doesn't want to claim you before you have had a chance to see the world and meet others of our kind. You can't imagine what it's like to think you've found a mate only to later meet someone who means more to you then the first. It's happened to me a couple times."

"I don't think there is anyone out there that can mean more to me then Bella." I smiled. "I have to admit that I have a very strong _drive_ to have her, but I think it goes deeper then that."

"Just the same. I had to make sure. I would rather she be angry at me for a little while then have her heart broken for an eternity." Tonya smiled and moved to hugged me. I eye'd her suspiciously but wrapped my arms around her non-the-less.

"Your a good friend Tonya. But never, ever... grab my junk again." I warned.

She laughed a windchime laugh nodding her head. "Agreed."


End file.
